


Keep Your Eyes on me

by rhapshie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy!Kagami, If you think those 2 can't get any more stupid think again, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, but it spiralled out of control please send help, this is my attempt at PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Sick of being broke, Kagami kickstarts his career as a camboy. He has no idea what he's doing, so he turns to the camgirl fanatic Aomine for tips on how to be a successful cammer. Of course, he's "asking for a friend", but Aomine is too stupid to see through the lie.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 99
Kudos: 317
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so I wanted to posted a kinky camboy oneshot for AoKaga day but I blinked and suddenly I have 13k words and I'm crying because holy shit how do I pwp? Why do I feel the need to justify every single sentence I write, it's so PAINFUL. I remember the PWP attempt I did and it ended in 140k words multichap fic that suddenly got really depressing near the end but I digress.
> 
> ANYWAY I GUESS IT'S A MULTICHAP NOW LOL
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how cammer world works, so please forgive me if I portray it wrong. I am but a simple woman with simple desires
> 
> That being said, this is PWP in the sense that it's porn with plot. ENJOY. I HOPE.

Kagami was a broke-ass college student. Truly, he was as broke as one could get. It didn't help that he had a huge tank he called stomach that he wanted to fill with all kind of meat, but could only be filled with ten packs of instant noodles per night. Even for such a supposedly 'cheap' food, it still cost him an arm and a leg if repeated seven days a week.

In short, Kagami needed a job. A damn good one. And maybe a second one to go with it.

He spent his first year of college working as a bartender in a night club full of touchy women who'd constantly make a pass at him. While he wasn't opposed to the idea of sleeping around, he never had the stamina. He had class during the day, then basketball practice until evening, then he had to study and finally, he had to work. By the time he got home, it would be well past 1 AM, and he had to wake up the following day at 7 AM to repeat the whole process.

So, yeah, he needed a better job. Preferably one that didn't involve one hour travel there and back, even though he could slip some naps during the commute.

"Prostitution?" Kise suggested, unfazed as if he just asked Kagami to work in a fast-food restaurant.

"I don't really wanna get STD. Besides, isn't that illegal?" Was his response while he looked through a list of well-paying job on a website.

"Sugar baby?" Was the next suggestion.

"And have old men touching me? I have standards too." Kagami rolled his eyes and landed his eyes on Kuroko who had been slurping on his milkshake quietly for the past five minutes.

Feeling the stare from his friend, the usually unnoticeable student set his drink on the table. "You are prejudiced. Not all sugar daddies are old."

"That's beside the point. I thought you were gonna give me a smarter suggestion, Kuroko!" The idea of being fondled by someone he didn't feel attraction to made him shudder.

"Host?"

"My clients will probably come home with a broken nose."

"Touchè," Kise sighed as he grabbed a couple of fries from the container and put it in his mouth. "All good-paying jobs are sexual or illegal. Maybe both. What are you looking for anyway, Kagamicchi?"

"Let's see..." Kagami counted with his fingers. "Lots of money, not too far... I don't mind sexual as long as they don't touch me."

"Pole dancing? Male stripper?" The model-to-be squeezed Kagami's biceps and shoulders, then nodded approvingly. "You totally can pull it off. But you gotta know how to dance."

That statement made Kuroko almost choke on his milkshake. "I'd rather not see a repeat of high school prom." He somehow managed to not let a single smirk loose even though his shoulders were visibly shaking from laughter at the memory of Kagami tripping over his date and almost crushing her to death with his entire 82 kg of muscles.

"Stop making fun of me, Kuroko! But I do agree that I probably shouldn't be dancing any time soon." The last sentence was uttered under his breath. It wasn't until Kise smacked his balled fingers on his palm that Kagami stopped scowling.

"What about camming?"

And that was how Kagami was face-to-face with a hand-me-down webcam given to him by Himuro and an old mic from Kise. The quality was nothing spectacular, but it would do. Besides, not like he expected any traffic for the first couple of sessions. He had to admit that this was one of the scariest things he ever had to do (well, coming from someone who cried in fear at the sight of dogs). Distracting himself from his thought was a message from Kise.

_Kagamicchi, I told my friends that you'll be camming tonight! I'm expecting 10% of your revenue._

"Asshole." The redhead threw his phone to the bed. That wasn't good news. That only meant he wouldn't be able to bail even if he wanted to.

"Relax, Kagami-kun."

"Waargh!!" He almost fell off the chair he'd been rocking when his roommate Kuroko appeared on his door, still slurping a vanilla milkshake. When the smaller male sat on the edge of the bed, Kagami took a deep breath. "Easy for you to say. I don't even know what to do."

"Make a conversation. Bodies aren't the only thing camboys and girls sell. It's the personality that matters. No matter how attractive you are, if you are not engaging or interesting, they will leave," He repeated what he already said a few hours ago. At the apparent confusion on his friend's face, he continued. "Start with an introduction but don't make it _too_ personal. You can talk about basketball too, I think that would get some people going."

"Okay. Basketball," Kagami seemed to relax a bit at that. "Uh, can you stay here? Maybe let me know if I'm getting too much?"

"Kagami-kun, I adore you, but I do _not_ wish to see you baring it all. Perhaps Kise-kun would be a better pick." With that, Kuroko exited the room and closed the door, leaving Kagami alone with the timer counting down to his airing time. The redhead blankly stared at his screen, even after three seconds into the stream. He didn't know what to do!

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._

He saw the numbers steadily increasing, probably thanks to Kise. It helped that he saw the familiar name popping on his screen. It was the username Kise went with on instant messaging. Just the sight of it brought relief to Kagami, but when Kuroko decided to show up as well, he felt even better.

[TeikosTopModel]: Smile, Tiger!  
[SixthPhantom]: ↀㅅↀ

And smile he did. With his shoulders finally sagging, Kagami cleared his throat and waved at the camera. He was still a little nervous, but most of it was already gone. If everything ended in a flunk tonight, then at least he'd never meet any of these viewers ever again. If it went smoothly, then he'd be set for the next session. There was no real loss for him, so why stress?

.

"Kagamicchi! Kagamicchi!" Kise practically burst into the college canteen, his blue eyes twinkling as he lunged towards his friend and grabbed his shoulders like his life depended on it. "That was crazy! You did way better than I thought! Like, way, _way_ better!"

"Huhrgh?" The redhead who was busy stuffing his face with cheeseburger quickly swallowed his food. "Really? I mean, I thought it went pretty good too but was it really that good?"

"Are you _kidding_ me? You got almost two hundred viewers on your debut! And like, about ten thousand yen? You only went live for like, an hour max!" Kise practically shook Kagami back and forth in excitement. "You saw everyone's reactions, right? They were over the moon! They're already waiting for your next session and, ugh. This must be how it feels to see your child growing up." The drama king hugged Kagami from the back while Kuroko only watched.

"I must say that you are a natural, Kagami-kun. I expected you to stutter quite a bit, but you didn't at all."

Embarrassed, Kagami scratched his head and muttered, "Well, I mean, I couldn't see anyone, so it was kinda like watching people react to... me? Anyway, it was weird, but it wasn't too bad. Besides, they all reacted nicely when I talked about basketball."

"Tsk tsk," Kise wagged his fingers as he sat next to Kuroko. "It's because you have this huge smile on your face when you ramble about it. People love seeing genuine reactions."

"Ah, and they also loved how red you turned when they asked you to take off your pants." The slurping sound Kuroko made from drinking only added to the effect, even though he left straight after that. As said, Kagami was a precious friend, but he didn't need to see anything beyond that if he could help it.

"Gah, don't remind me!" Kagami buried his face in his hands at the memory. He was okay with going topless, no problem! Everyone even complimented his broad shoulders, sweet pecs and his six-packs. He even showed off his back muscles too. Then, of course, someone had to say 'five thousand yen if show us your dick and ass' and who was Kagami to refuse such a handsome amount? And it wasn't like he had to do anything more than that...

Well, anyway, he ended up doing a bit more than that. For an extra couple of thousands of yen, he parted his asscheeks right in front of the camera so everyone could see his throbbing asshole. It was so embarrassing, he wanted to die. But everyone seemed to enjoy how red he was. Even though he couldn't see or hear anyone, it was still damn humiliating. He could only hope he'd get used to it.

Since it was his debut, everyone took it easy on him and didn't ask for anything ridiculous like shoving a whole fist up his ass, so he was thankful for that. "And I've... never put anything up there before... well, except some fingers, but... I think I don't wanna go too crazy yet."

"You can sell that, you know," Kise was practically gleaming with joy even though he wasn't the one making all the money. "RedTiger's Anal Journey!"

"Kise, _not so loud_." Kagami practically glared at the blond who quickly slapped his hands on his mouth.

"What's this about anal?" A muscular arm wrapped itself around Kise's shoulder, and another hand from the same man stole some chicken nuggets from the table. When Kagami looked up, his breath hitched.

Damn, this man looked like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie and Fitch casting or something. His bronze skin contrasted the white shirt that hugged his body flatteringly, showing off his well-defined muscles and lean waist that Kagami wanted to grip. Oh, and the hem of that shirt _only_ managed to cover his stomach, so if he were to stretch, it'd probably reveal his bellybutton. This Sin Personified also fashioned some black ripped jeans and dark blue sneakers. Then there was that smirk. Oh, it did things to Kagami.

"Aominecchi!" Kise smiled when the tanned male plopped on the chair between the blond and Kagami. "Kagamicchi, this is Aominecchi."

"What degree?" The Hunk asked while munching on his food, then he frowned when Kagami only stared at him with his lips slightly parted. "Hello? Are you listening?"

"Oh, uh," Kagami shook his head in an attempt to stop ogling this piece of fine meat. "Marketing."

"Forensics," Aomine replied before going in for another nugget only to get his hand smacked by Kuroko. He scowled but didn't pursue it. "Stingy Tetsu," He grumbled. "Anyway, you, I see you on the court a lot."

"Court?" Kagami's slowness gave Kuroko a second-hand embarrassment and he showed it by cringing. "Don't give me that look, Kuroko. And okay, you meant basketball. Yeah, I guess I'm there often," Kagami answered at last. "Do you play?"

"Not really," Aomine threw his head back before turning towards Kise. "So, what's that about anal?"

"Whaddya mean, 'not really'? You were Touou's ace! If only you'd stayed for a year longer, then you would've been able to play against Kagamicchi." The nonchalant shrug made Kise curl his lips in annoyance, but he didn't pursue it any further. 

"Wait, wait, so you were Touou's ace?" Kagami's interest was now piqued and he stared at Aomine with his sparkling hazel eyes.

"Yeah, big deal. Anyway, is everyone gonna ignore my question?" Seeing that yes, everyone was going to do just that, Aomine scoffed. "It's ancient history. What matters is I don't play anymore. I'm leaving now," The tanned male stood up and nodded at Kagami. "Oh. Aomine Daiki."

It took a few seconds for the redhead to reply with a starstruck tone. "Ka-Kagami Taiga."

"See you around, Tiger." With a wink, Aomine walked away, leaving Kagami to stare at his perfectly proportioned rear.

"Please don't fall for him," Kuroko flatly added and immediately making Kagami's cheeks heat up. Before he could object, the smaller one continued. "Your personalities are going to clash. I really don't want to be standing between you two when that time comes."

"Hah, you mean they're _too_ similar, they're gonna clash, Kurokocchi?" With a laugh, Kise turned towards Kagami. "Well, Aominecchi's a huge fan of cammers, mostly the girls. So, if you need tips, he probably can give you a pointer or two."

Oh. Of course, someone like Aomine would be straight. Well, Kagami didn't really care. It wasn't like his attraction went beyond physical. He could appreciate good male or female bodies without necessarily crushing on them. But yeah, Aomine sounded like a guy he should have a chat with if he knew the working of cammers. Because if he wanted to make this a job, then he should do some research. He doubted Kuroko would want to give any input, and honestly, he didn't want to ask Kise either. It'd be good to have two cents from someone who was familiar with the industry, no matter how embarrassing the topic was. Granted, Aomine was a viewer and not a camboy, but any feedback was good feedback.

He didn't expect to feel Kuroko's hand on his shoulder, eyes twinkling with mirth after seeing his friend watching Aomine's back too intently. "It's okay, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun's sexual preference is supple breasts. It doesn't matter which gender."

"Huh!? Why do I care?" In response to Kagami's defensiveness, Kise only laughed. He couldn't help but squeeze his own chest after that.

.

"I have boobs, right?" Kagami fondled his chest like a few days ago in that food court. The only difference was that he sat in his room in front of the camera and he was shirtless with strangers watching him. "I mean, girl's boobs are great, but I don't think a guy's is worse." He then pushed his chair closer to the camera which resulted in many cooing from the viewers.

[ShootingStarMari]: Can you squeeze dem pecs together?  
[Miraxx]: those tits dont lie  
[Synchro0]: Tiger has the best tits  
[2005921]: god i wanna lick them so bad

Honestly, he was getting used to this. It was like talking to people but without actually seeing them. In a way, it was nice. Kagami could vent about anything as long as he kept his hand trailing lower and lower. His basketball jersey was off within the first fifteen minutes, showing off his muscles glistening with sweat after his workout earlier.

"Like this?" The student cupped the sides of his chest and pressed them together to form a cleavage. That was when a barrage of 'YES' flashed across the chatbox. "You guys think I can do the hands-free boba challenge?" He joked before grabbing a cup and putting it between his pecs. "Fuck!" The bloody thing slipped the moment he let go, sending water spilling down his body and pants. "I swear that wasn't scripted. Goddamit. Now I'm all drenched."

[BluexSky]: off with thy pants  
[Guest239]: THE PANTS ARE GOING  
[Guest112]: it's time to take those off ;)

"You guys sure are eager, huh?" Kagami grinned boyishly, hastening global warming and making the entire population of Earth melt. When he rubbed himself down with his basketball jersey, the donation started coming in.

[SnowBark donated ¥2,000]

Take them off. NOW!

"Woah, alright, Snow. Aggressive." Kagami didn't really have an amount set for each action, but he probably had to start thinking about it soon. The first few streams, he thought it would be good to establish a foundation first. And then he could think about what to do after the stonework had been laid. "Pants are going... oh man, I'll never get used to this." Taking a deep breath, Kagami stood up and slowly, teasingly, he pulled on the rubber before snapping it back into place.

Everyone immediately whined. All he wanted to do was tease, but when he received another 2000 yen, Kagami swallowed. "You guys should get some water if you're that thirsty." With that, he turned around, put a knee on his chair and tugged on his pants. Kagami couldn't see the screen but that probably helped. This was just him stripping out of his basketball jersey in his room, but more seductively.

Yes, he watched some videos earlier trying to get the gist of stripping. Was he making a fool out of himself? Probably. Good thing Kise and Kuroko weren't present to make fun of him.

Kagami could feel the rubber sliding past the globes of his muscular ass and further down until he revealed his underwear where the chat immediately exploded.

"Aw, did you guys like it?" Kagami turned around and kicked his pants off. His bulge was very noticeable under the black and red thongs Kise told him to buy earlier. The redhead put a hand on his chest and slowly lowered it until it went past his V and down to his happy trails. He ghosted over his half-hardness but didn't linger. Instead, he rubbed his thighs and flexed them as if to show what taut muscles he had.

Kagami kinda felt bad when people started throwing him more money, but hey, a man gotta eat, right?

So he humoured everyone. Kagami rubbed his flaccid cock, slowly making it come alive until it was straining in his skimpy underwear. However, Kagami made no move to remove it. Instead, he brushed off the discomfort and kept teasing the head through the fabric until a wet patch became visible.

More money came in. Most of them were a small amount, but there were a lot of givers, so they accumulated into something that Kagami didn't think was possible to make in five minutes.

 _Oh, man... this is so weird. I'm gonna masturbate in front of everyone again._ The redhead thought to himself as he pulled the rubber of his thong and began to peel it off. His face was beet red and he was speechless. It felt so _awkward_ to whisper sweet nothings at his computer, but he had a feeling everyone loved his reaction. He tried to be seductive but ended up acting like a little dork with the way his tongue got tied and his face feeling like it was about to combust.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna try anymore." Kagami laughed after he failed to pronounce 'handjob' for the third time. The redhead raised his feet up the chair before parting them to give everyone a better view of his large cock and underused asshole. The thong was happily dangling off one leg.

When the viewers asked him to play with his ass, Kagami bit his lower lip. "Actually... I don't really put anything in there often. Maybe a finger every now and then, but I'm always so busy with basketball I—hn..." He groaned when he swirled his thumb across the head while his other hand was busy circling his entrance. "But I guess I should get used to it. It feels really good when I put it in."

Just like Kise said, everyone seemed to be looking forward to that.

Kagami had to admit that it was a bit exciting masturbating like this even though he found it weird in the beginning. As he thought of many pairs of eyes on him, he closed his eyes and continued stroking his cock. With shaky hands, he grabbed the lube he already prepared, put the tip inside his ass and squeezed it to let the liquid come pouring out. The redhead moaned at the coldness, constantly swearing under his breath, especially when he inserted a digit inside. It went in smoothly. He could feel his walls clenching around his finger that soon grew to two.

The money keeps coming in mostly in small amounts, but Kagami found that he could really care less.

.

Aomine was a man of few wants—a good time and a good fuck were all he needed. Once upon a time, he loved basketball too, but that feeling had long since faded away. Nowadays, the sport was just a chore, so he'd rather stay away from it.

However, right now, he sat on the hill overlooking the college's sporting ground. The track was on the furthest, then there were two tennis courts gated by metal mesh, a soccer field next to it, indoor volleyball space and of course, basketball courts.

"You're bad. Dogs can dribble better than you." Aomine laughed, his hands propping himself behind him as he sat cross-legged. Kagami looked like someone just shat on his brand new shoes, so he cackled even louder.

"Are you just naturally an asshole or do you not like me?" The redhead grumbled, his first impression of this hot piece of a man slowly crumbling. It wasn't like he took personal offence or anything, but that wasn't something you say to someone you just met. Though he had to admit it felt nice to get straight to the point like they were old friends.

Aomine grinned before laying on the grass and looking up at the sky. Even though annoyed, Kagami sat next to him anyway to take a break from his exercise. "Full-time reality checker because Kise definitely needs one."

That made Kagami snort. Squeezing his water bottle to spray his face, he chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that again," There was a short silence that stretched, but he didn't let it linger too long. "Kise said you're some sort of camgirl fan?"

That definitely awarded him with a reaction. The blue-haired student turned towards Kagami enthusiastically, one elbow on the side. "Oh, you too?"

"Well... Kinda. I guess," He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Man, did it feel strange asking for tips. Not like Aomine would know about his side job, but Kagami still felt self-conscious. "My friend is starting a channel, so I thought I'd ask for tips. Or something."

"No way. Is she hot? Give me her username. What platform?" The barrage of question made Kagami flustered, but Aomine didn't care. Instead, he took out his phone. "C'mon, I'll look for her now."

"No, no!" The redhead swatted the phone onto the grass and scowled. "I won't let you see. I just want tips. Uh, for her, I mean."

If Aomine was any smarter when it came to human emotion, he'd probably notice Kagami's horrible attempt at lying. Unfortunately (or perhaps, fortunately), he was as dense as they came. "Tell you what. Why don't you come over sometime during the week and we can do some... research."

"You're gross." Kagami said flatly.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you study the source material here!"

"Don't make it sound cooler than it actually is, you damn virgin. You probably haven't touched a boob in your life." At the scoff, Aomine growled and tackled Kagami onto the ground. "Ye-ouch!" They both wrestled like old friends despite only knowing each other for a few minutes. Their fingers were interlocked as they tried to get the better of the other, constantly grunting but grinning. "Virgin asshole!"

"Huh!? Like you're any better. Who wanna fuck a stupid face like that?"

"I knew this was going to happen," Kuroko's voice immediately snapped both men out of it. Next to him was the law student Midorima who adjusted his glasses and sighed in distaste. "See, Midorima-kun? This is why I tried my hardest to not let these two meet. Even Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun agreed."

"Yes, I can see why... If you have time to brawl, then surely, you two have time to finish the assignment that's due in three days." Their mutual friend looked down at them before walking away. "Let's go, Kuroko. Their idiocy will rub off on us if we stay any longer."

"What he says. See you later." The shortest of the bunch turned around and walked off.

"Wait," Kagami slowly looked at Aomine who was still on top of him. However, their compromising position had yet to sink in. "So we have the same friends?"

"...Seriously?" Aomine glared at Tetsu and Midorima's backs. "We have literally five mutual friends? And somehow, we've never seen each other?"

"Forensics and marketing building is nowhere near each other." The redhead muttered before he realised that he was being pinned by this hot stuff out of a magazine cover. He quickly shoved Aomine off him, making the male grunt in surprise. The tanned male was a bit confused why he lingered more than necessary but quickly brushed it off.

"I was serious, y'know, about watching?" Aomine said after a moment of silence. "That's probably the best way to see what the popular camgirls are doing right. Well, besides their banging bod. I mean, I follow some top ones regularly but I actually never really paid any attention to details."

"In short, you're as clueless as I am."

"Hey!" Aomine snapped just as Kagami stood up and dusted his shirt and pants. "Fine, so you don't want any help."

"I never said that," The redhead frowned at Aomine's childishness that he begrudgingly admitted, was cute. He acted like he was all high and mighty, but seeing the pout on his face made Kagami think that maybe the idiot was lonely. "This weekend okay?"

Oh boy, did Aomine's expression brighten.

.

"Oh, right," Kagami said inbetween his bites of burger. Just like two days ago, he sat in front of the camera, this time clad in his black tanktop and white pants. "I met this asshole. He's... really sexy, but also a big idiot."

The chat was soon filled with people asking for details and also Kagami's sexual orientation. Some others wanted to know how the hell he could eat so much and still had such great body, but that was a story for another time, Kagami decided.

"I'm bi," The redhead grinned before taking another bite of his burger. "And about the guy I met, apparently he's some sort of camgirl connoisseur or something. I'm coming over to watch some for quote, research, unquote. Shame, really. He looks like he just stepped out of Men's GQ magazine but inside, he's just some six years old experiencing his first hard-on."

This was becoming a strange routine by now. The people on the other side of the screen was real human being, and Kagami was practically rambling at them, but none of them seemed to mind. In fact, there was actually a non-sexytime part of the website where the cammers went to just chill out. Currently, Kagami was there, although after he ate, he planned on jumping into the main E-rated zone.

"But can you believe we actually have five mutual friends in college but we've never met? Sure, he's a pain in the ass, but I think he has a soft side too." Kagami licked his fingers when he finished his last burger. Taking a large slurp of his cola, he stood up and smiled. "Okay, I'll wash my hands and I'll see you guys there." With that, he turned off the stream just in time for Kuroko to pop into the room.

"You're settling in just fine." He had a soft smile.

"Yeah, it's not bad. And honestly, I'm making a fair bit of money. I can actually eat burgers again." Said Kagami as he rinsed his hands. It had been so damn long since he last grabbed something from Maji, and he had Kise to thank for it.

"I heard you're coming over to Aomine-kun's tomorrow," At the hum of confirmation, Kuroko nodded thoughtfully. "Okay."

"What's up with that weak-ass 'okay'?"

"He might be a bit temperamental, but he's a nice person deep down, believe it or not," He then stood up and dusted his pants. "Well, he used to be, at least."

Before Kagami could ask Kuroko what he meant by that, he already left and gently closed the door. Shrugging, he decided to start his stream again for the night.

When he turned on the camera, he could see a few people waiting already. As he talked to everyone a little more about Aomine (while keeping the bastard's identity a secret, of course), the topic became more and more saucy. Kagami even grabbed a few cans of beer from the fridge so he could loosen up a bit.

[Guest002]: imagine if he's watching this rn lol  
[Mariale_Love]: omg i was thinking the same thing

That made Kagami groan and he took another sip. "Come on, don't make me paranoid like that! Oi, you dick, if you're watching me, you better say something before I wag my ass on the camera and wound your straight eyes forever." The student stood up, turned around and put his ass right in front of the webcam. It must be the alcohol's fault that his body was burning, but the buzz only made everyone that much more excited.

To cool down, Kagami pulled his tank top up and put the hem on the back of his neck but didn't slip his arms out of the sleeves. "Look, I can hold the can between my tits too. Girls aren't the only ones with big tits, pervert," He laughed before the empty container dropped onto the floor and Kagami began to take off his pants. "Anyway, I actually bought my first dildo today after practice. It was super weird, going into a sex store." Not only was Kagami's face red, but also his nape and the tip of his ears. He had a dozy-look on his face as he idly stroke his cock and swirled a thumb on his pert nipple.

The drugged look really appealed to everyone, Kagami discovered. Money kept flowing in along with the request to show the new toy, but at this point, Kagami honestly didn't care much for the money. He still thanked everyone, though. The raspy voice that was filled with want drove more and more people insane, and they all wanted to have their names said by the tipsy Kagami.

"It's nothing big, I thought I'd start with a beginner one," The redhead laughed sheepishly and scoffed when someone wondered if this Mystery Man whom Kagami had been ranting about would be huge. "Probably shrivelled dick with the amount of times he's jacked off. But honestly, I wouldn't mind having a one-night-stand with him since my friend said he might not be necessarily straight. I'll keep you guys posted, yeah?"

When his viewers asked him to sleep with them instead, Kagami laughed, his voice breathy. "Maybe one day, hm? Practice is already wearing me down, so I don't think I'll have enough energy for anything crazy afterwards."

[TeikosTopModel]: I can't believe you've grown up so much (´Д⊂ヽ our baby cub is maturing, at last!!

"Shut up, TopModel," The redhead grinned. He somehow managed to not let Kise's name slip. "What're you doing here anyway? You haven't finished your assignment." Thanks to the alcohol, Kagami didn't even stop to think that Kise might've heard him getting all thirsty for Aomine.

[TeikosTopModel]: You haven't either (TдT)

"Can we not talk about assignments? That's not kinky." Kagami snorted, but soon he threw his head back and moaned as he tugged on his cock faster. It was probably a good thing that Kise left soon after, so Kagami didn't have to get all embarrassed next time they met. With quiet moans filling his room, Kagami put his lubed fingers into his ass, worked it open and then picked up the bright red dildo he purchased earlier.

The alcohol definitely helped. Without too much fuss, Kagami plunged the toy into his mouth so he could lick it and make a show of it. Seeing the reception only encouraged him to slurp and suck even harder, his moans filling the room. For some reason, just from that, he felt an unbearable amount of heat. His cock throbbed and it released a musky smell that invaded his nostrils—sucking on a dildo shouldn't feel _this_ good. With his eyes slowly rolling back, Kagami let go of the toy with a pop before he smeared some lube on it.

"God, I wish this was the real thing." If something cold made him feel like that, imagine what an actual cock would feel like. He panted as he pressed the red toy against his puckered hole, then he pushed. The sensation of having something in there was foreign, but it wasn't unpleasant. Kagami ground his teeth together, chin pressed against his chest.

The dildo wasn't anything huge, but it was just right for him at the moment. His inner walls clenched around the silicone and he gasped when he accidentally brushed against his prostate. "Fuck, fuck!" Repeated the redhead as he did it over and over. Arousal built and spread across his body. His cock throbbed wildly as he thrust the toy in and out of him, and his other hand played went into his mouth to stir his own tongue.

"Shit, I'm cumming. Fuck!"

Without having his cock touched, he exploded. Thick ropes of cum sprayed his chest and the impact made it splatter all over his face. It was one of the best releases he'd ever had. Panting, Kagami leaned back on his chair and tilted his head back. He then laughed at himself while grabbing a tissue. "My roommate is gonna kill me. I think he's trying to study next door."

Kagami ended up spending some more time talking with his viewers before he switched off for the day.

.

It was a little known fact that Aomine was bisexual. Aside from the observant Kuroko, no one else knew this. Honestly, it wasn't like he was scared of coming out. His friends would just raise their eyebrows and shrug it off. Okay, maybe Kise would make a big deal out of it. He'd probably ask him who the lucky guy was, and Aomine didn't want to deal with that. Normal Kise was annoying enough.

Anyway, Kagami was hot. To be honest, the reason why he approached the group wasn't because he saw Kuroko or Kise first, but because he was taken by Kagami. Though the redhead seemed distracted when they first met, he proved to be quite spunky during their next meeting. Their back-and-forth was entertaining and Aomine was glad that Kagami wasn't someone who got offended easily. And honestly, his basketball skill was mesmerising despite what he said, and this was coming from the ace of Teiko. If only he met Kagami a few years ago, then he probably wouldn't have quit basketball.

 _I'd never admit it, though. He's still got ways to go._ The blue-haired male grinned in excitement. He didn't invite people to his place often but there was something about Kagami that made him want to. So imagine his joy when the object of his affection agreed to hang out with him in the weekend. Aomine had to stop a fist-pump from happening, but now that the day had come, he made sure to make his room somewhat presentable.

And they'd be talking about camgirls. _Camgirls_! It was one of Aomine's favourite topics but no one around him ever seemed to be interested in it. It was like he found a playmate after all these years, hopefully, someone who could understand him and like the same girls as he did. Well, Kagami was an attractive fella, so it wasn't a surprise that he'd have a friend, maybe girlfriend, who was interested in becoming a camgirl.

Though he'd have to say. Kagami would make one hell of a camboy.

Thank god the front bell rang. Aomine quickly walked towards the door and stood there for a second to straighten his clothes like he was an anxious maiden. _Fuck_ , he swore. _I'm not meeting Mai-chan or anything. Why am I so nervous?_

"Yo," Kagami put his hand up when Aomine finally opened the door. He had a dark red pullover hoodie and black track pants that looked puffy and cosy. The tip of Kagami's nose was red because of the cold and it made Aomine's heart throb.

Naturally, the first that came out of his mouth was: "You look stupid. Come in."

"What the hell!?" Kagami grumbled but walked in anyway. He neatly put his sneakers near the shelf and shoved his hands in his pocket. Aomine's place was surprisingly clean. The entrance led to a small hallway, and to the right was a small, unused kitchen. Further ahead was the living room.

"If you want anything to drink, just grab something from the fridge." Aomine said as he walked into his bedroom. However, Kagami didn't enter. Instead, he looked at the living room where on the wall, two framed jerseys hung. It was number 6 blue and white Teiko jersey and next to it was black and red with number 5 printed on it. Touou. He remembered going up against them during the winter cup and he also heard everyone talking about their missing number 5.

"So you were the infamous number 5," Kagami muttered. "Everyone wouldn't stop talking about you, y'know? The Tragic Ace, they called you."

"Stop staring at that shit. Come in already." Aomine all but dragged Kagami away from the frames his parents and Satsuki insisted they hang.

"Wait, you haven't told me what happened! Did you get injured?"

"None of your business, asshole," The bitterness in Aomine's voice made Kagami flinch. So this was a sore spot, he noticed.

The redhead was about to pry some more but he quickly stopped when he saw the inside of Aomine's room. It was surprisingly clean and smelled like the floor was freshly mopped. On the corner was a study desk, a black backpack and a bookshelf full of DVDs and sports magazine. His bed was neat too, and in front of it was an empty white wall complete with a mini projector. There were also many basketball related posters.

"Woah." His eyes sparkled. "Wait, do you watch your porn on _this_?"

"You bet," Aomine's grin was too proud. "And we're watching some cammers today, so I thought we might as well go all out. You'll get a whole new appreciation for tits once you—"

"Shut up about your tits bullshit. I didn't come here for that," The redhead scowled as he put down his sling bag and sat on the edge of the bed. "Show me your favourite camgirl."

"Getting straight to the point. I like it. Okay, here's the one I like." Aomine connected his smartphone to the mini projector that displayed the very same website Kagami cammed in. The redhead almost choked when he saw his name, _RedTiger_ featured on the Camboy section. When he turned towards Aomine, he looked oblivious. After all, the displayed icon was small. It still didn't help to calm his nerves, though.

When Aomine navigated away, Kagami breathed out in relief.

And so they ended up watching a past video of this girl that went by the username _MsStrawberry_. She had a luscious blond hair, doll-like eyes and plump lips. Oh, also _massive_ tits.

_"Thank you for personally asking me to spend time with you, Aomine-san."_

That made Kagami choke on his spit and he turned towards Aomine who had a pleased grin. "You asked for a personal stream!?"

"20K. Worth it." As the camgirl began to talk to the screen, Aomine drummed his fingers on the bed. He didn't say anything because Kagami had promptly shut up and stare at the screen with awe. He looked way too fascinated that Aomine couldn't help but peeked at the redhead's crotch.

...He wasn't hard. Like, at all. Not even when _MsStrawberry_ decided to bare it all and show her giant tits. Was this really for research or did Kagami like it flat?

"You gotta make them feel like you're worth their money. A lot of the established cammers only do one-on-one session or ones with small groups now. They usually do softcore shit on their public shows just to get people to pay up." The blue-haired male explained as he felt his pants getting tighter when he watched those tits jiggle.

"She's impressive..." Kagami muttered. She clearly was a pro. Starting from that alluring voice, bedroom eyes, down to the fact that she didn't seem at all embarrassed. Her moans sounded a bit fabricated when she fingered herself, but her facial expression was on point. He was taking a mental note when Aomine grabbed his dick. "What the fuck!?"

"You ain't hard at all!"

"I—" Kagami had moved away from Aomine. "I told you I'm here to take notes. M-my friend needs it, y'know? And you. How can you be hard next to someone else!?"

"Come on, you can't _not_ get hard when you see her. She's super hot!" There was silence as the two stared at each other. Then, Aomine groaned and unzipped his pants.

"Wait, you're gonna jerk off _here_!?" Despite being baffled, Kagami took a glance at Aomine's erect cock. It was _huge_. Reflexively, the redhead squeezed his thighs together and looked away when Aomine started to pump it. "You're so shameless." He hunched forward, an elbow resting on his lap and palm covering his mouth. His face heat up even more when he heard the chuckle from beside him.

"You're hard," Aomine commented before leaning towards Kagami and putting a hand around his shoulder. "Need a hand?"

 _Fuck yeah I do,_ Kagami muttered to himself, but he ended up turning towards Aomine and scowling. "Go do your own business. I'll take care of this in the toilet."

"And miss out on _Berry_? I think not," As he said that, the camgirl's moans bounced off the wall and instantly turning Kagami beet red. He weakly tried to push Aomine's hand away when it tugged on his sweatpants. "We're both dudes. It'll be fine."

"W-wait," Kagami gripped Aomine's wrist, his eyes cloudy and lips curling into a pout. "I have a condition. Promise me you won't laugh."

"Heh. Let's hear it." Upon seeing such a cute reaction, Aomine grinned. His heart beat loudly, and he doubted that _MsStrawberry_ was the only one to blame.

This was a stupid idea. So dumb, he should be kicking himself over it. However, he was _curious._ He wanted to see what kind of face he made when he was pleasing himself, so he grabbed his phone and shoved it into Aomine's chest. "Record me."

Aomine's jaw dropped. His cock, even though untouched, throbbed. "W-wh—" He stammered, then swallowed when he saw how absolutely _adorable_ Kagami looked, all embarrassed like that. "Okay. Sure."

Still refusing to look at Aomine as he took off his thick hoodie so he wouldn't feel too hot, Kagami put his socks-covered feet up and grinned. "We're both wearing socks, so it ain't gay, yeah?"

Aomine snorted and lightly punched Kagami on the chest while admiring that perfectly sculpted body and how damn firm his pecs were. "C'mon, let's get on with the jerk off already." When the phone was aimed at Kagami's face and chest, he began to stroke himself. _Berry_ 's moans still rang loud, but Aomine found himself focusing more on the way Kagami's eyelids fluttered in pleasure.

"Mnn," The redhead bit his lower lip, chin on his chest as he pumped his cock. When he opened his eyes ever so slightly, he saw Aomine stroking himself as well. Aomine's cock was thick, long and curved, and Kagami wanted to feel it in his ass. Too bad Aomine probably wasn't interested in him since he wasn't even looking at him but at the screen where _Berry_ 's massive tits jiggled.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Aomine cursed internally. He had to look away from Kagami because of downright illegal that face looked on a beefy guy. Instead, he stared at the screen and focused on the camgirl's moans while still aiming the phone at Kagami's face and one hand stroking himself.

"Ah!" Kagami gasped as came in his palm. Hot, thick semen dripped down to his thigh and he quickly wiped them off before it could dirty Aomine's sheet. The redhead opened his eyes just in time for the other male to shoot his juice. It splattered right onto Kagami's chest. "Asshole!" The closet camboy cursed.

Wondering what the commotion was, Aomine turned towards the student and that was the moment he admitted that god is real. Kagami. Beautiful Kagami with his tanned skin was covered in his cum. The thick liquid painted his chest white, dripping down to his nipples and some even got to his face.

"Oops." Was the only thing he said before he stopped the recording and grabbing the box of tissue. Aomine refused to look at the redhead as he wiped himself.

"I'm cleaning this shit. Where's the bathroom?"

"Outside to the left." He replied shortly. When Kagami left, not forgetting to slam the door shut, Aomine let out a huge breath. _Fuck, that was dangerous. I'm fucked._ He put his face in his hands when he realised he might have a crush on Kagami.

The moment Aomine's eyes landed on his friend's phone, the devil on his shoulder whispered to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't a strong enough man to ignore it. So, he did the most sensible thing which was to send that video to his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lightning update because I already had this in hand so I thought might as well dump it here now!!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments on the first chapter!! Didn't think people would like the premise that much ;; it means a lot!! As a thank you, I doodled something somewhere down there :D

Kagami spent the rest of the day slaving away on his assignment with Kuroko even though his friend was already finished. So it was mostly Kagami working and Kuroko reading a book on the other side of the table. If Kuroko heard any noise from his camming session, he was nice enough to not bring it up. However, seeing the small smirk on the corner of his face upon sensing Kagami's unease, he knew that the smaller male heard it and was just silently mocking him. 

It took him four hours, but by the time he was halfway done, it was time for his shift at the bar.

It was business as usual. Kagami was one of the most trusted bartenders because not only that he was good at mixing, he could also speak English fluently. Considering there were always many tourists visiting, it was a gift from heaven. He ended up spending the night chatting away to a couple of women from England while still serving other customers.

At some point, it fell silent. Kagami stood there, wiping some clean glass with a tea towel before putting them back on their proper storage spots. Loud music played in the background, all blasting towards the dance floor where bodies moved like the world was going to end tomorrow.

It took a while to get used to the noise, but nowadays, he could enjoy the music and sometimes, he danced and sung along to it when the bar got quiet. Like now, for instance. Wiping glasses was boring as hell, so he ended up swaying to the beat as he put those fragile items behind him near the array of alcohol.

" _Work this body on the floor_ ," He hummed, hips swaying slightly as if he was standing in front of a camera. " _Who do you think you are? C'mon meet me at the court!_ "

Okay, maybe he was _kinda_ practising for the time he went live next. He wanted to sing and maybe dance for his amazing viewers. And he'd totally need alcohol too because no way he'd do it sober.

"You're cute." A rather busty lady wearing glasses purred while her equally sexy friend gave Kagami the eyelashes bats. Oops. Kagami instantly clammed up when he noticed someone had been paying attention to him.

"Ah... thank you, ma'am." The redhead tried to stop her advances, but when he tried to take the empty cocktail glasses from them, she grabbed his wrist and stroke it gently. The smell of her perfume immediately invaded Kagami's nose and he had to try hard to not wince.

It wasn't like he disliked perfume, but some people tended to overdo it. He had a sensitive nose which was great for cooking, but bad for parties.

"Do you have plans for the night?"

They were busty, pretty and had nice voices, but honestly, he didn't feel like it. He hoped that one rejection would be enough to get the point across. "I, uh—"

"Taiga," Came a familiar voice that made Kagami perk up. It was Himuro and next to him, Murasakibara. "Thought I'd see you here." He smirked when he saw his friend pulling his hand back from the two foreigners who scoffed at Himuro.

"Hey, man. Finished playing some ball?" The two clasped their hands together before the pair sat next to the girls Kagami had been talking to, but the girls weren't having it. They got up and left while giving Himuro the stink-eye. The bartender mouthed a 'thank you' at his friend who shrugged in amusement.

"Yeah, got my ass handed to me. One Devil's Kiss, please. Anything for you, Atsushi?" He turned towards Murasakibara who took a seat next to him while chewing on his bag of chips.

"I think I'll have some gummy bears. Kaga-chi, can I have some?" His tall friend asked in that childish voice of his that made Kagami laugh.

"I'm not supposed to give these to you, but here you go," He grabbed a handful the hardened jellies that were supposed to be used as alcohol garnish and put it in a small bowl for Murasakibara. Then, he started on Himuro's order. "So, who kicked your ass?"

"The guy who kicked my ass during Winter Tournament," He sighed. "Aomine."

"Wait. Aomine? Blue-hair, dark skin, a bit of an asshole?" He blinked in surprise. Himuro's skill wasn't something to be trifled with, yet he was stomped? Sure, Kagami thought Aomine must be good, but he didn't think that he would've been able to win against his sworn brother so easily.

"The very same," Himuro groaned and rested his face on his hand. "I heard he hasn't played competitively in four years, but he's still crazy good."

"Mine-chin was our ace, after all. Of course, he's good." Murasakibara said as he chewed on the bears.

"Your ace... as in, from middle school?" At the nod, Kagami frowned, then remembered the Teiko jersey at Aomine's place. "You played with Kise, Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko. Why the hell did none of you tell me about your _ace_? And besides, aren't there only five members of the miracles?"

"We technically we have six," He put two more gummies in his mouth before continuing in that lazy tone of his. "Mine-chin and us had a falling out. It was only recently that we started talking again. Kuro-chin had it the hardest, though."

"You said Kuroko was the closest to Aomine, wasn't he?" Himuro cut in and the tallest of the three hummed in confirmation.

"What happened?" Kagami asked as he poured some alcohol into the shaker and began moving it.

"Mine-chin grows to hate basketball." Murasakibara clammed up after that. It was clear that he didn't want to share anything further, so Kagami stopped. He couldn't help but wonder what coaxed Aomine to play again, though.

"How good is he?" He dared to ask.

Himuro shrugged in response while his company finished the last of his gummy bear. "Hah! Go find out yourself. That guy's an absolute monster."

"His playstyle is annoying. More gummy bears," Murasakibara pushed the empty bowl towards Kagami who rolled his eyes and filled it back up with a handful of the sweets. This was practically bribery. He wanted to know more about Aomine and why he stopped playing. "He makes me run. I hate it."

"I bet," Kagami laughed before sliding a glass of alcohol towards Himuro who smiled at his old friend. "He left the year before I came here, right?"

"Oh, man. You don't wanna know what happened," The dark-haired male shuddered at the memory. "It was like watching a damn fortress crumbling. We all know the poor guy was having some issues, but we didn't think he'd self-destruct during a game."

Even Murasakibara stopped chewing his sweets. His eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth, looking like he was about to say something but didn't.

Himuro looked at his friend knowingly and pat his shoulder. "Sorry, I don't think he wants to hear it. Actually..." He sighed. After being roommates with Murasakibara, he had a better understanding of what went on in that colourful group. "I think the rest of the Miracles are touchy about it too. They might not look like it back in high school, but they're all really close friends. The reason why you don't hear them talking about him was that they don't want to. I think a lot of them blames themselves for what happened."

"...I don't really care..." Murasakibara said, shifting his eyes to the side as an obvious sign that he was lying. Throughout the years, the tall giant had changed. Nowadays, he could more openly display his affection for others and that sorry attempt at nonchalance was a product of it.

"You're just making me more curious, dammit. Guess I'd have to ask him myself." Kagami clicked his tongue but decided not to pursue it after seeing how annoyed Murasakibara looked.

"Good man." Himuro raised his glass and took a drink.

When he came home it was already two in the morning, so he took a shower and passed out. He'd ask Kuroko about that whole Aomine business when he had the chance.

Since he had a whole week before he visited Aomine again (yes, he was invited back), Kagami spent his next three sessions updating all his viewers on Aomine. All of them, mostly girls, looked thrilled at the juicy new gossip and they eagerly lapped up what Kagami gave them.

"What started as a tits-viewing session ended in mutual masturbation. What a world," The redhead laughed, and the chat followed suit. "I still don't think he's attracted to me, though. I mean, he spent the entire time staring at the screen." Everyone quickly said that the Mystery Man was dumb and that if Kagami ever needed some loving hands, they were all available.

The made Kagami grin and again, the entire population of Earth melted. "But I found out he plays basketball too. Now _that_ made me curious. An ace of some team, apparently. He left before I transferred here, so I never got the chance to see it up close," He leaned back on his chair while others said what a 'match made in heaven' they were. "Anyway, enough about that. I thought I'd show you guys something... neat. Call it a service or whatever."

After what happened at Aomine's place last weekend, they _did_ end up talking about other camgirls and how everything was set up, so he was able to take a few things out of that meeting. It was quite productive, and Aomine surprisingly had invited him again. The poor guy must be lonely, fawning over the girls by himself.

Kagami didn't give a chance for anyone to donate him some money before he slowly stripped out of his clothes and pants. "I'm thinking of getting some body piercing. What do you guys think?" The idle remark was met with many cheers and suggestions that made Kagami grin. He was derailing himself, but the excitement was palpable. "Which one, tongue, nipples, belly or..." He pointed at his cock.

To Kagami's absolute surprise, people started donating him money with the messages: #TeamNipples #TeamDick #TeamTongue and #TeamBelly. "Woah, woah!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks so much, guys! I'll... count the vote later?" And Kagami sputtered when someone threw him 5000 yen to get his tongue pierced. The message read:

_I know your tongue is really sensitive. I heard getting it pierced makes it even moreso #TeamTongue_

Kagami's heart backflipped and his face heat up. True, it felt really good when he sucked that dildo last time... and how he thrust his own fingers in his mouth. He didn't even know it was possible for the appendage to be an erogenous zone, so he didn't humour the possibility.

Well, that certainly was food for thought. He thanked the user for the donation and chatted with everyone some more. Team Tongue was the clear winner here.

Oh, and the 'something neat' he mentioned earlier was the buttplug that had been in his ass for the past three hours. It had been poking against him, making his erection refuse to go down. It was only when he stood up that everyone saw the delicious tent hiding the meatiest package.

"Actually..." Kagami grinned with a blush on his face as he slipped out of his tight shorts to reveal silky red thongs with lace adorning the sides. "I didn't tell you guys something." He turned around to show off his muscular yet soft ass before parting the cheeks.

Commence the keysmashes.

Everyone cheered when they saw a relatively thick buttplug nestling inside their favourite camboy, all held up by a flimsy piece of string from the thong. Kagami gave the cheeks a light squeeze, arched his back and flexed a little. His impressive muscles tensed under the skin, shifted and bulged. As a cherry on top, he cracked his neck. The popping noise of air being squeezed out of his bones further hyping the audiences up.

He was still embarrassed, but it had mostly faded away after seeing how hyped up everyone seemed to be after a bit of a show. He felt like he should do at least that much for everyone who always eagerly listened to his rambling.

[GlassyEyes11]: Tiger look this way plssss  
[SupaN0va]: can i just. like. bury my nose in that ass. holy shit.  
[NotAGuest]: Tiger please rolling firemans carry slam me into the fucking ground

There were so many reactions that made Kagami laugh. He gave everyone a thankful grin that showed how much fun he was having despite his face turning the same shade as his hair. It was a sight that everyone loved—the way Kagami would do such lewd actions yet he still maintained the innocence. "Thought you guys would like it. Now, should I spread my legs and take this out or... should I get on all fours?"

[Meowmeowbitch]: ALL FOURS  
[SupaN0va]: ALL FOURS PLEASE

"The verdict is in." Kagami grabbed his webcam and put it on the nightstand near his bed that was covered with a basketball-pattern bedsheet. In the background was a hanging shelf full of trophies he won from America and highschool in Japan but they were all ignored as the redhead climbed onto his bed, his knees sinking the soft mattress. The chime of donations being made kept ringing.

"You guys are so nice to me. Damn." As he called everyone who gave him money out one by one, his fingers traced his stretched, reddened hole. Every time he shifted, the tip prodded against his prostate until he couldn't bear it anymore. He was no stranger to anal masturbation, but his fingers couldn't reach that deep. It never ceased to overwhelm him just how far these toys could go. His cock was leaking onto his mattress at this point, and his breathing became more laboured.

It must be apparent how close he was to the edge. Beads of sweat rolled down his body as he stroke his fiery-hot cock in time with the thrusting of the plug. "Shit," He cursed when it hit his prostate again. "Shit, I'm so close."

His arms were shaky and he was about to fall onto the bed, so he turned around and spread his legs to give everyone a nice view of his throbbing entrance and leaky cock. Kagami then pulled out the butt plug in one swift motion, leaving his hole clenching around nothing. In exchange, he rubbed his fingers inside, stretching the redness even more. Hooking an index finger, he pulled as if to show off the gape that didn't go unnoticed by the viewers.

With a few more good tugs, Kagami threw his head back and came with a long, loud moan, letting the juices paint his pecs and abs white. he stroked his cock up and down a little more until every single drop had been milked out, then his arching back flattened against the sheet. His dirtied chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"So," He panted. "What kind of tongue piercing should I get?"

.

The time was eleven at night.

Kuroko sat in his room with his headset on. In front of him on the wall was a printout of Kagami's camming schedule that he followed to the T so he could plug in and not listen to his friend's loud sex noises. One of these days he might need to get someone to install soundproofing in Kagami's room because he could only imagine what people would say if they visited in the middle of his roommate's session.

But when he pulled on the right side of his headset to free an ear, he heard a particularly drawn-out moan that made him nod like a pleased mother hen.

_I'm glad you're having fun, Kagami-kun._

.

The day arrived at last.

With his fists clenched tightly, Kagami arrived at a piercing and tattoo shop near his college. He swallowed thickly as he pushed the door open. A chime could be heard when he took his first step in, and upon looking straight, he was greeted with a pair of familiar eyes who looked surprised to see him. It was Himuro, the owner of _Piercin' Tats_. A.K.A the man Kagami hoped to see.

No one would've guessed that someone so clean-cut like Himuro would be a parlour owner. In fact, if you saw past the hair covering his ears, you'd see many piercings. He just never showed them off.

"Hey," He put his hand up nervously as the dark-haired male approached him. "Uhh, here for a piercing. Or something."

"Taiga! Never thought you'd be interested. What kind?" He ushered his friend inside with a big smile and showed him a booklet listing all different types for different body parts. The shop was just opening for the day, so it was just them inside.

While trying to work up his nerves, the marketing student flicked through it, his boldness from last night flooded his head. "...T-tongue." He mumbled and the smile on Himuro's face widened. He slapped Kagami's shoulder and laughed, but not mockingly.

"Now we're talking!"

The process didn't take too long. After filling out some forms and doing some ID check for formality sake, he was taken to a private area where Himuro managed to finish everything in a few minutes and closed it off with disinfectant spray. He was damn good at what he did, it was scary. Everything was so quick and painless, but he did warn that the healing process was worse.

"It should heal in a week or so, but if you have any concerns, just come back. I'll do a follow-up check for you," Himuro said as he closed his toolbox and smiled at Kagami who stuck out his tongue to admire the new bling. Actually, his _first_ piercing. It didn't hurt too much, but it felt weird to have something weighing his tongue down. "Oh. Don't... _use_ it yet."

"Tatsu—" Kagami's face immediately heat up at the implication and the wink. Disgruntled, Kagami took out a 5000 yen bill only for Himuro to push it back to him.

"Keep it, man. In return, tell me what you use it for, if you decide to use it," He laughed when Kagami's lips stammered uncontrollably but no words came out of them. While the dark-haired shop owner cleaned the reception table, he took a look at Kagami. "You look nervous. Where are you heading next?"

"Oh, uh..." Truth was, Kagami just realised where his next stop was and he regretted getting the piercing first. Aomine's place. God, he could only imagine what kinda shit the guy would give him the moment he saw the venom piercings. "...Ball?"

"I've known you almost your entire life and if you think you have fooled me once, you're wrong." There was a playful twinkle in his eyes as he said that.

"Ughh, fine! I'm going to Aomine's place, okay? We were gonna... watch a movie."

"...A movie," He muttered sceptically, then whispered in a low tone. "Are you guys... a thing?"

"What!? No! I've only known him for two weeks! It's just... we're studying together." Well, that wasn't entirely inaccurate.

"Heh, okay then. You know I don't judge, right?" Himuro had always known Kagami swung both ways.

"I know, I know, but don't tease me like that," The redhead curled his nose and headed towards the door with his friend following closely behind him. "Okay, I'll see you around. Thanks for this."

"Sure, man. See you," When Kagami gave him a smile, he grinned. "Have fun on your date."

"It's not a date!!!"

.

Aomine had been pacing back and forth in the living room for a while. His parents were still in Kyoto and would remain there on their business trip for the next couple of months. He also told Satsuki that he'd be busy with a friend just so she wouldn't barge in and intrude on his and Kagami's cammer-viewing session.

 _Calm down, calm down._ Aomine cursed himself as he nibbled on his tongue. He didn't know how he'd talk to Kagami normally again after jacking off to that video for seven days straight. But was he really to blame? It was Kagami's fault for putting on such a lewd face. The redhead probably was trying to seduce him! Yeah, that was probably it, Aomine decided. There was no way it was his fault.

He palmed his pocket as if his phone would combust if he stopped doing that. He had to delete it before it got out of hand, but at the same time, he didn't want to.

When the front bell rang, Aomine promised himself to not look at Kagami for longer than needed. He had to cool his head, dammit!

"Hey." The redhead said and Aomine could've sworn he saw something inside his mouth. Something sparkly. Kagami walked in without saying anything else which was odd enough, but he was glad for it. Still, what was that thing? Maybe he was snacking on something. Wait, so much for not looking at the guy for more than necessary.

"Don't just barge in, Bakagami," Aomine scowled when the redhead made a beeline into his room. "Oi! Are you that excited to see some boobies or what!?" He chased after the other male and when he got inside, Kagami was already taking off his jacket and bag and was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.

"What's gotten into you?" When he received no reply, Aomine crossed his arms and frowned. "Cat got your tongue? Talk to me, idiot."

"It's nuffin'," He mumbled. There it was again. The glimmer.

Curiously, Aomine grabbed Kagami by the shoulders and leaned into his personal bubble. "You hiding something?"

"Haah!? Of course not—" His quickly snapped his mouth shut but it was too late.

"Oh my god," Aomine swallowed when he saw what it was. "Did you get a tongue piercing? Fucking show me!" Heat pooled in his lower stomach as seconds ticked on. He had to stifle a whimper when Kagami begrudgingly stuck out his tongue and there it was. Two spherical metals aligned horizontally. It was wet with saliva and it made him swallow thickly.

"Got it this morning." The voice was quiet, a sign of fluster.

_Shiiiiit, that's so hot!_ Aomine cursed at himself and he quickly retracted. "You're so lame." He said instead and turned around to calm himself down. One, two, three subtle deep breaths, think about the time he wet himself when he was five and he was back in the game. Aomine faced Kagami once more and pulled his black shirt up to reveal a pierced belly button.

"Damn, when did you get that?" Kagami's eyes went wide and his heart throbbed in excitement. The metallic gleam of the curved barbell contrasted prettily against Aomine's dark skin that Kagami couldn't help but purse his lips together. And oh god, those _abs_. If god really created men, then he must've personally sculpted this fine specimen. The valley between his muscles was deep and Kagami wanted to run his tongue over it and do the unspea—

"Last year. Pretty neat, huh?" He pulled his top back down and moved to turn on his computer. Unaware of the censored E-rated thoughts swirling in Kagami's head, Aomine could see nothing but innocent hazel eyes that only slightly bugged him. As nonchalantly as possible, he broke the ice. "Whose dick are you planning to suck, Bakagami?" He needed answers, dammit. There was no way Kagami's sex friend was better looking than this six-packed brown abs goodness.

The reaction was priceless. Kagami's face instantly combusted into red that reached the tip of his ears. He quickly stammered unintelligibly before rubbing the back of his neck and looking away nervously. "Not yours. Don't worry."

"Worry!?" Aomine somehow became as nervous as Kagami after seeing such cute reaction. "I'm not worried at all. I'm outta your league anyway."

"Shut up, boobs-obsessed freak. No one wants to suck your dick, so get off your high horse." For a lie, it came out so deadpan.

Aomine sucked in a disappointed breath. Wait, _disappointed_? He chastised himself for even thinking that. "Excuse me. I'm fucking hot. I'd suck my own dick if I could." Why on earth would he want the cute, irresistible redhead anywhere near his dick, bobbing his head up and down with that drugged expression on his face? And why in the hot hell would he want to coat that face in his thick cum and watch as it drizzled down into his waiting mouth?

 _God, I know you're fucking hot._ "Anyway! Let's watch some cammers." Kagami pouted as he crawled further in Aomine's bed and hugged his knees.

Thankful for the change of topic, the homeowner sighed and browsed through a different website this time. "So, how's your girlfriend doing?" At the dumbfounded look he received, Aomine rolled his eyes. "Y'know, the cammer? She's your girl, isn't she?"

"Haah? Why would I want my girl to be a cammer?" As he spoke, that piercing gleamed and distracted Aomine, so he thought he was better off not looking at Kagami's face. "Hey, is it normal for someone to feel aroused when their tongue is teased? Oh, asking for a friend, _obviously_."

"The fuck?" Aomine broke his promise and immediately looked at Kagami who was peeking from behind his crossed arms on top of his knees. The blunette immediately turned around. _Too cute!_ "Ughh, no it ain't. I've heard cases of it, though, but most of them relate to scent. Some sort of scent kink?"

"Scent kink. Okay," Kagami scratched his head. That'd do. Pleased with the explanation, for now, he looked at the wall where a camgirl was on display. Aomine climbed to the bed next to him and grabbed a packet of chips. "You watch cammers like you watch a movie? You're nuts."

"Shut up, this one ain't hardcore. I thought it'd be a good reference for your girl. Want some?" He offered the nori and sea salt flavoured chips and Kagami didn't say no.

As they watched the softcore show the camgirl put, Aomine explained to Kagami different ways cammers made money. Some of them only offered paid session, some put milestones on their streams and some offered membership where people could get access to their private blog and Snapchat. The raunchiness of what was shared depended on the tier they belonged in. Aomine even showed Kagami their prices using his smartphone while the video played in the background.

After they finished their second packet of chips, they didn't realise their shoulders were practically smushed together. Their faces were so close to each other, they could smell their breaths. Aomine was a great company, Kagami realised. The guy was snarky and mean-spirited at times, but there was a layer of softness behind that. It was as if his taunts were only there to keep everyone at an arm's length away.

He started to again wonder why Aomine quit basketball. The guy was built like a professional player. However, he had a feeling that if he tried to pry, the guy would just clam up.

"You getting piercings anywhere else?" Aomine asked while licking his fingers clean.

 _Oh my god, can_ I _be the one to lick them clean?_ "Oh, uh... Not really," He pulled away when he noticed how close they were sitting. "What about you?"

"Thinking a solid wrap one my helix would be nice." The taller one pointed at his left ear.

"You can get Tatsuya to do it. He did mine," Kagami eyed Aomine while thinking how good that would look on him. After all, he already had this whole bad boy aesthetic going on. "Heard you played some one-on-one with him last week? Himuro Tatsuya."

"Aah, that guy. I didn't know he runs a piercing parlour. He's a terrible player, by the way."

"What!? Tatsuya is great! You don't shit talk him and then not show me how you play."

The statement was met with a scoff as Aomine brushed Kagami off. "Nah, can't be bothered. Not interested." Even though he really _was_ interested, at heart. Kagami's basketball was damn interesting. He had the flexibility, the natural sense and the power. Aomine could tell that they would have a satisfying session only if he was game enough, but there was no point to that anymore. "If only you arrived one year sooner." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothin'," He murmured. "Let's watch something more hardcore. This is boring."

The whole time they watched the camgirl bouncing her tits around, Kagami couldn't forget about Aomine's belly button piercing. He wanted to lick it so badly, nibble and tug on it with his teeth. Then he'd go lower down Aomine's V, follow his happy trail, and... _Oh fuck._ Kagami cursed internally when he saw how his cock poking against his pants.

" _Now_ you're hard. She's your type?" Aomine smirked mockingly. "So you like the wild ones, hm?"

"Heh, I guess that's one way to put it." _I do like the wild ones, but not the one on the screen._ Kagami licked his lips and in turn, flashed his tongue piercing that made Aomine's heart pound. 

_Watching the screen so intently like that... you're so fucking straight it's annoying._ The blue-haired male grunted quietly while he watched Kagami biting his lower lip and occasionally darting his tongue across it. _I can't focus on the screen. Shit._

"You're hard as a rock too." The redhead glanced to the side, snapping Aomine out of it. _God, if only you swing this way. The things I'd let you do to me._

"Fuck it." With a groan, Aomine unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans only. Next to him, he heard Kagami following suit. Soon enough, they both had their dicks out and started stroking themselves. "Why're you all the way there, shithead?" He glanced at the redhead who pressed his back against the corner wall.

"Don't want your jizz all over me. Duh."

"Fuck you. C'mere, I'll help you get off." He beckoned at Kagami, and after a few seconds of slow strokes and deliberations, the redhead argued against his better judgement. He approached Aomine, then settled right in front of him where the taller one immediately grabbed the back of Kagami's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"Holy shit, that's like, full homo." Kagami joked even though his heart was aflutter, making Aomine roll his eyes.

"Just two dudes jacking off to a camgirl. Nothing homo about that." The blunette licked his lips as he marvelled at Kagami's thick cock that he immediately gripped. The redhead pressed his head forward and moaned at the sensation.

Kagami soon echoed the gesture. His hot palm stroking Aomine's length and swirling at the tip before enveloping it. The grunt that escaped from his lips was sinful, it set Kagami's body aflame. The two stayed there while stroking each other. Unbeknownst to both men, the exaggerated moans of the camgirl were nothing but muffled background noise to them. All they heard was the other's breathing, all they smelled was each other's breaths.

Their movements became more erratic as they basked at the moment. It felt damn good to have a body heat so close. So much so that they both ended up spraying their sticky cum on each other's faces almost simultaneously.

"...Okay, maybe a lil' homo. Fuck." Aomine cursed as he wiped the thick white liquid from the corner of his lips. His mind was hazy, but it was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had.

"'S okay," Kagami wiggled his toes. "Socks' on."

It was answered with a snort as Aomine pulled away. He was getting dangerously close to smooching those perfect lips, so it was for the best. "Coming again next week? I've still got some girls that I wanna show you." He threw a box of tissue towards Kagami who caught it expertly. It was a ruse, a perfect one. This way, he'd be able to spend more time with Kagami because without it, he might not even come!

Kagami didn't really care about the girls or the info anymore. Damn. Seriously, he just wanted to get close to Aomine like that again. So, he sighed. "Yeah, sure. It better be good."

When Kagami went home, Aomine closed his bedroom door and slumped against it with his face absolutely on fire. He was crushing on Kagami extra hard. He was so perfect, cute, could tolerate Aomine's shenanigans, and he played amazing basketball. Did he even have any flaw? This man must not be human.

Aomine put a hand over his heart and crumpled his shirt as he grabbed his phone to dial Kuroko. His old friend was quick to reply.

_"Hello, Aomine-kun?"_

"Tetsu..." Aomine mumbled weakly while tracing a circle on the floor. "I think I just saw an angel."

There was a long silence from the other end of the line, but it was followed with an exasperated sigh.

_"Which camgirl is it this time?"_

.

The days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Before any of them knew it, the semester ended. Soon, it would be their third year at college. That was one more year towards freedom. It had been a hectic few months, that was for sure but he hung in there thanks to Kuroko constantly reminding him that assignments existed. But now, it was break time and that meant more time to play basketball against the former Miracles and Himuro.

He still went to Aomine's place every Saturday to watch different camgirls every visit. Their relationship had evolved into a strange mutual-masturbation buddy. It was a weird arrangement that Kagami probably should address, but what the hell. He liked it, and if it ain't broke, he didn't want to fix it. Besides, it gave him more gossip to discuss with his viewers who insisted that maybe, just _maybe_ Aomine wasn't straight. Yeah, right.

His camming was coming along really nicely too. Over time, he managed to structure his channel to what he had in mind. He needed money, but he didn't want to milk his viewers. He didn't offer one-on-one session because god, he wasn't mentally prepared for that. However, he set up a membership section with two tiers: one for softcore and the more expensive one for hardcore. He had to get increasingly creative with what content he gave everyone. Thank god he had the ultimate pervert Aomine to give him some input—without the asshole knowing, though. Well, it gave him a steady supply of monthly income.

And his public camming went by milestone donation amount so everyone could chip in with small amounts and it would accumulate. Once a goal for the day had been completed, he'd reward the viewers with... well, his body. What else. Some nights he'd get a modest amount that would only require him to strip but other times he had to mount some increasingly big dildo. It was thanks to this, his body and his personality that he joined the top cammers on the rank.

He could only hope Aomine would never see him on that website.

Kagami had reduced his shifts at the bar to twice a week, ten hours total and that was because his boss begged him to not leave. Everyone was already used to working with him and apparently loved him too. The redhead was flattered to receive such gleaming review that he didn't have the heart to resign.

"So you got another job?" Aomine was laying on the bed, on his side with one hand propping his head up and the other scratching his side from under his shirt that was hiked up to show some of that beautiful six-pack and the even more delicious belly piercing. Kagami might be leaning against the wall with Aomine sprawled in front of him, but there was a big mirror covering his sliding closet right next to the screen-wall.

They were in the middle of watching a spy movie, a break from their usual camgirl bullshit, but Kagami knew the day would end in another session.

"What?"

"No way someone who eats a whole farm like you can feed yourself otherwise."

"Fuck you, dickhead," Kagami swore. Sometimes he forgot that even though Aomine acted like a literal six years old, he studied forensics. His people-awareness might be lacking, but he made up for it in his deduction capabilities. After all, if he were to work in that department, he didn't have to be _good_ with people. "And what about you? Something must be fuelling your expensive camgirl addiction."

Aomine would never admit that he put a brake on his camgirl viewing time all because Kagami confused the fuck out of him. How could one guy be so perfect that he was willing to overlook soft, round, jiggly boobs? Every time he looked at those girls, he ended up spacing out and thinking of Kagami instead. Especially with that recording _still_ on his phone. The noise that Kagami made... and that drugged look... Honestly. What the hell.

No way in hell he'd ever admit to his embarrassing part-time job, though. "Nah, I'm just rich."

"Yeah, right." Kagami rolled his eyes just in time for Aomine's hand to reach his back where he scratched. Again, that shirt was inevitably lifted up to show his muscular back that fashion a tattoo of his own. It was one of a basketball entering a hoop with a blue flame on its crown. The room might be dark with the only source of lighting being the projector, but he could vaguely see it.

The redhead frowned at the sight. He had yet to ask Kuroko about what happened with Aomine, but he thought this might be a good time to ask the man himself. So, he grabbed Aomine's shirt and yanked it up to reveal the decently-sized inkwork.

"Bro, what!" The tanned male jumped on the bed. As if realising what Kagami was looking at, he quickly slapped his company's hand away and scowled at that questioning look.

"I asked Tatsuya and Murasakibara. They didn't want to tell me." Kagami said as he ran his fingers through his hair and brought a knee up.

"Good, 'cause I don't like talking about it either. It's ancient history and everyone should let it rest." Aomine muttered weakly before turning towards the screen again and continued watching the movie.

"Aomine," Kagami called out disapprovingly. "I'm your friend, right? I have a right to know." He might not have pried back then because he saw how annoyed Murasakibara looked. He had this eyes that said 'stop' like he genuinely didn't want to talk about it. Kagami didn't understand why, though. 

_Oh my god, did I just say I'm his friend?_

Okay, maybe he kinda understood why. It was probably a long story full of twists and turns and Murasakibara was too lazy to explain. And maybe because he was annoyed too at... at who? Himself maybe? Or was it at Aomine? Maybe a mixture of all of them. Himuro did say that the Miracles blamed themselves to an extent, after all.

However, Aomine didn't show any of that. Instead of seriously telling him to leave the matter alone, he sounded like he was...

"Running away."

"Huh?" The blue-haired student turned around and frowned.

"What are you running from, Aomine." It was not a question, but a statement. Kagami's red eyes were sharp and they looked right into Aomine who tensed and looked away. However, when his stare refused to relent, Aomine growled.

Assuming a sitting position, he pointed at Kagami with fire in his eyes and hissed. "I'm not running from anything. Don't you fucking accuse me when you know nothing!"

Except even if he tried to act tough, Kagami could see the slight tremble in his words like he _wanted_ someone to pry. Had it been a few years ago, he would've yelled back. They'd fight, hurt each other and it'd end with Kagami slamming the door on Aomine's face.

But he wasn't a child anymore. As much as he wanted to brawl, this wasn't the time for it. He grabbed Aomine's wrist and put it down. The other male looked genuinely surprised by the lack of resistance, so his gaze faltered and his shoulders slacked a little.

"There must be a reason why even though we share the same group of friends, we don't know each other," Kagami started. "And there must be a reason why even the loose-mouthed Kise had not said a thing about you to me. Especially when..." A sigh escaped from his lips. "When you were Teiko's—the Miracles' ace."

"Well maybe!" Aomine yanked his hand away from Kagami. He looked like he didn't know what to say and for a second, Kagami thought maybe he wouldn't continue. After a few seconds, he looked away and muttered quietly. "Maybe because you never fucking asked."

_...Eh?_

"You know what," Kagami laughed at the unexpected response. He thought for sure, Aomine would say something equally dramatic, but instead he said such a stupid thing like that. He was right, though. But at the same time, Kagami didn't have a reason to question about Aomine's existence when he thought the miracle was a complete 5-man team as it was. "You're right. I've never even thought about that. Sorry, they have Kuroko so I thought the position of blunette has been claimed. Anyway, let me see your tat."

Aomine looked like he was about to say no but surprisingly, he turned around and took off his shirt. Kagami somehow managed to not drool all over himself when he saw how perfect those muscles looked, like Aomine was a marble statue carved by Michaelangelo himself. He tried not to let that show although it wasn't like Aomine could see what kind of stupid face he was making.

Upon closer inspection, the tattoo was quite faded away like it had been pulled and stretched. That was when Kagami frowned. "Wait. You got this when?"

"Fourteen," He shrugged. "A friend in Teiko knows a foreign tattoo artist and I kinda," Aomine chuckled. "Got it done illegally. When my parents found out, they gave me the _shit_ for weeks. They kept telling me how disappointed they were of me, but in the end, they let it go because..." He trailed off, voice becoming distant and sombre.

"Because?"

The dark-skinned male hung his head low and put his face in his hand. There was a trace of longing in his voice like he badly wanted to reach for it, but didn't. "Y'know. Because I loved basket."

"And you don't anymore?"

"If I do, then I'd still be playing, stupid." He grabbed his shirt and smacked Kagami with it, making the redhead yelp.

"But you still play, don't you?" Kagami looked up at Aomine, this time barely managing to not stare at his perfect bod as he got dressed. "I mean, that time with Tatsuya?"

"Ehh," Aomine shrugged. "That was just... I kinda felt like it back then. He happened to be there too, so I thought I'd join in. I left early, though."

Kagami didn't say anything. Instead, he let his friend continue.

Aomine sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Murasakibara came, so... I left," There was a heavy sigh, but Kagami still refused to intrude. "It's weird between us. I mean the Miracles. I still hang out with them, but things... are just never the same anymore. They always look at me like I need pitying."

"Nah, I think they're just worried."

"You think?" Aomine glanced behind his shoulder, vulnerable like a baby bird. At the nod, he took a deep breath.

"Kuroko's not the kind of guy who'd watch while feeling sorry for someone," Honestly, if Kuroko was repressing something, it meant the guy was downright furious. "Midorima especially. He'd slap you with cold hard truths instead of staring. Kise is many things but he's not the type to leave his friends in the dark. Murasakibara might seem lazy and it'd make sense if he doesn't—"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Aomine shot to his feet and turned off the projector. The sudden darkness made Kagami flinch a bit. There was a noise of a drawer being opened and something being ruffled. However, he didn't have the chance to get used to the lack of light before it suddenly flooded his eyes again.

Aomine stood there by the light switch holding a basketball.

"Let's go."

That was the only cue Kagami needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic me, getting a bit too into my fic and end up spending like 3-5 hours a day straight writing LMAO I have a problem
> 
> Thanks so much for all your lovely comments!! I truly appreciate them! Also this might end in 5 chapters instead of 4, but I'll have to see how the next one goes.

When Kagami enrolled at Seirin, it was the second year already. The state of the club was... messy. They were recovering from heavy losses against the so-called Generation of Miracles. Kagami immediately put his head down and worked with everyone to improve their games. It wasn't easy, but in the end they managed to beat the powerhouse teams: Shuutoku, Kaijo, Yosen, Rakuzan and... Touou. The latter was a damn weird one, Kagami thought.

They were great and their captain Wakamatsu was something else, but it was like there was something missing. They didn't have someone with colourful hair busting out some out-of-this-world move. The win against them was the easiest, and it made Kagami wonder why they were considered a powerhouse team at all. Looking at their pink-haired manager's face, she looked so sad.

He didn't question it, though. He thought that'd be disrespectful, so he left it alone. After the match, he heard people talking about Touou's ace. The missing number 5, the 'tragic ace' who fell out of love with basketball and self-destructed. He didn't understand it at the time. How could someone just stop loving what they do? Solely because of that, he ignored the gossip. He had no interest in people who ran away.

He'd never thought that he'd one day go against Touou's number 5. And _damn_ was he impressive.

Aomine's basket was coarse yet breathtaking; an unrefined perfection. There was something hypnotic in the way he moved, like a blue lightning that blasted through everyone, leaving flame in its wake. That wasn't all, however. Behind his cold navy eyes, Kagami could see something caged and bound. almost like this wasn't his full potential, but a mere glimpse of it.

"What... why..." Kagami breathed heavily, his mind going a thousand miles per hour when he realised he just lost by 2 points. "Why the fuck did you quit?"

"You saw why," The dark-haired male scoffed as he threw himself on the bench and opened his phone. "I haven't practiced in five years but I still whopped your ass. Imagine if I slave away like you do." Well, that was not the complete truth. After seeing Kagami's basketball from afar, he'd been spending some time in the court, unbeknownst to everyone. Just simple shots and dribbles, never more than that. The game he had against Himuro was the first in a long while.

"Then you'd be the greatest player ever! Like, in NBA. Don't you wanna go pro? With skills like that..." The redhead took a seat beside his friend and shook his head in disbelief. "Hey! I lost by two points, you didn't 'whoop my ass'. That's 'cuz I wasn't ready."

The statement was ignored by Aomine. Once upon a time, he dreamed of standing on the same stage as _the_ Allen Iverson. He dreamed of playing with great teammates against powerhouse teams. However, as time went by, he became terrified of going pro. Because what if with a little bit of training, the same thing would repeat itself? What if he ran out of opponents like he did during high school?

Of course, Kagami understood none of that. So, he shrugged. "I don't really have anything to prove to anyone."

And truth be told, the reason why he refused to accept Kagami's invites to one-on-one for the past three months was because he was scared of getting his hope trampled. If Kagami wasn't as spectacular and bright as he pictured the guy out to be, then... well, that would crush what was left of his love for the sport. Aomine might not look like it, but he was damn thrilled by what he witnessed. Kagami's natural athleticism and game sense was on par with his. Then there was that ridiculous, powerful jumps that would've stopped most but didn't today, all because it was a bad matchup against street ball. Kagami was a diamond in the rough. Had he taken the sport more seriously, then it would be a whole different story.

"No, but you do it because you love it!" The redhead leaned into Aomine's personal bubble with his eyes gleaming with excitement. Fire burned bright in those crimson orbs despite having his hardwork shat on by someone who hardly ever played. However, it soon calmed down a little as Kagami's lips slackened into a small frown. "...You love it... right?"

"No." Was Aomine's answer. It was curt and left no room for argument.

"Wha—"

"I'm going home." He didn't invite Kagami back to his place, but the redhead assumed that he was, so he quickly packed his bag and followed after Aomine who had a huge smile on his face.

_Why didn't you come sooner, Kagami?_

"Hey," The taller one started. "Aren't you pissed I beat you?"

"Huh? Of course I am! I'm pissed beyond belief," The redhead kicked the ground. "I'm fucking annoyed that you don't nurture your talent. What a waste."

That made Aomine turn around, baffled. This dimwit was pissed over the wrong thing! "No, I mean you practice everyday and you still lose. Doesn't that make you angry? Doesn't it make you think that all that time you pumped into training wasn't worth it?" _Doesn't it make you wanna quit?_

"Why the hell would I think that?" Kagami frowned as his expression was observed closely. "If I hadn't practiced that much, I wouldn't have been able to play you the way I did. You'd just wipe the floor with me. Just wait a few more months, and you'll be the one losing."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Aomine sneered at his company's enthusiasm even though his insides were bubbling with happiness. Kagami's basketball excited him, so he was damn worried that the guy would lose confidence like everyone else. However, none of that happened. Aomine didn't see the moment where Kagami's light snuffed. Instead, it burned even brighter with conviction and promise.

_Damn, Tetsu... this angel is fucking perfect._

"Come on!" Suddenly, Kagami grabbed Aomine's wrist and dragged him to the right and ran across the quiet road.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?"

"Choose my next piercing," Kagami explained as they ran towards a familiar building. Once they reached the destination, Kagami turned his face towards Aomine. His smile was bright, full of excitement and joy that it made his heart stop momentarily. "And once I beat you, I get to choose where yours will go."

_...Tetsu. I think I'm in love._

.

Well, Kagami didn't get a piercing, but he did get a tattoo. And Aomine was surprisingly not douchey enough to give him a dick tattoo on the asscheek. Although he _did_ almost punch him in the face when after a long discussion with Himuro, Aomine claimed that they were going to tattoo the word 'stupid' in cursive on his collarbone

Instead, he got a neat tattoo of a jumping tiger with its fangs and claws bared on his right ankle that went halfway up his knee. On the animal's feet was a trail of fire that wrapped around his ankle. And for some reason, the guy insisted on paying for it. Now _that_ was weird.

[Galaxy_Cat]: He's totally into you, Tiger  
[xxTeaTimexx]: That was... a date, wasn't it?  
[MistyStep]: THATS SO SWEET HOLY CRAP. Tiger please show us a pic of mr Mystery Man  
[Antoinette222]: i sketched out mr mystery man... [link]

"Actually, that's pretty accurate. Great art, by the way." Kagami laughed after opening the link. It was practically Aomine, complete with the scowls and all. The only thing slightly off about it was his face shape, but that was always hard to get right without seeing a picture.

[Galaxy_Cat]: we stan mr mystery man  
[Guest112]: #MrMysteryManStan  
[Alpha_Dog]: #MrMysteryManStan

That made Kagami slam his fist on the table as he roared out laughing. "You guys are too much. If he ever sees this, I'm _dead_. Like, I'll probably never see him ever again. Then I won't be able to beat him on b-ball which means I can't get force him to get a dick piercing and it'd be your fault," He wiped tears from the corner of his eyes after laughing that much. "The _humanity_."

Kagami wasn't in the E-zone right now. He was just chilling with a few of his loyal (subscribing) fans in a member-only zone. On the desk was a huge bowl of instant noodles, an equally big plate stacked with gyoza and a side of Caesar salad. There was also a jug of water.

Honestly, this was more of an ASMR mukbang channel at this point.

"Kaga—er, hey!" Kise burst through the door so suddenly, the redhead choked on his noodles. With a spring on his step, he launched himself towards the camera and waved at everyone. "Hi! I'm the guy who got this guy to start camming. Heh!" Kise made a peace sign before Kagami could say anything about it.

"The hell are you doing here!? Do I have to put a sign that says 'on air' in front of my door?"

[ChocolateM1nt]: ur friend is cute...  
[Mist4ke]: thank you pretty man, thank you for bringing tiger to us

"They like me!" Kise laughed cheerfully while smacking Kagami's shoulder. "I heard everything from Ku—your roommate. Apparently your moans are so loud, he can hear it through closed doors. Geez, talk about shame!"

"Right back at _you_. I'm kinda busy right now, so shoo! Why did you come anyway?" The redhead made a shooing gesture with his right hand before he dug into his gyoza a bit too aggressively.

"A sleepover!" The blond's expression all but brightened at Kagami's interest. "It's our semester break and I just absolutely _hate_ spending time by myself. You guys always have such good food here, so I thought I'd crash. Oh, I ate that pudding in the fridge, by the way."

"That's mine!" Kagami widened his eyes, aghast.

"That portion is way too small for you, though..."

"W-well," He stammered, cheeks dusted pink now. "Doesn't mean I don't eat it."

[Miraxx]: how dare! that was for Mr Mystery Man!  
[Anon_Code]: noooooooo  
[WhitePaint]: what will tiger's future bf eat tomorrow :(

"Oh," A metaphorical light bulb lit when he remembered Aomine saying he was meeting Kagami tomorrow. " _Oooooh_. I didn't know. I'm so sorry! I know you and Ao-cchi are in good terms, but I didn't think he was your type."

"Wh—" Kagami sputtered, choking on his food for the second time. He had to beat his chest a few times to get his shit together again, but when he was about to yell at Kise, the damned guy already left. "Great. Now the most annoying person ever knows I'm crushing on our mutual friend. I'll never hear the end of it!"

Everyone chatted a bit more as Kagami finished all his food, cleaned his plate and washed his face. He was stuffed and ready to get the show on the road.

The moment he went live, a handful of people started gathering. It was just a casual chat to get everyone warmed up, and Kagami too, of course. As they talked away, Kagami was idly doing some bicep workout with his barbell. Up and down, up and down, the viewers appreciated how his thick arm muscles bulged as he let his elbow bend on a ninety-degrees angle, then slackened them.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kagami. He was only doing this because the weight set happened to be nearby and he wanted to move a little. A little bit at a time, he increased the weight of the barbell until he started feeling a little sting on his arms. His breath became slightly forced and beads of sweat started to form.

[Anon_Code donated ¥4300]  
please keep doing that holy shit

"Mm, you guys wanna see me work out some more, huh? Thanks for the 4.3k, Code," Kagami winked at the screen, coaxing some more incoherent keysmashes. "Fine. You know I'd do anything for you guys." Setting his weights down, Kagami took out his shirt in one quick motion and threw it on the floor to show off his ripped body.

He adjusted the webcam to show part of the ceiling where two metal pull-up bars were fixed horizontally, wrapped in rubber, about forty-centimetres apart. "I got them installed a few months ago. Dirt cheap but so worth it." After stretching his arms and and hands, Kagami curled his fingers around one of the bars and bent his legs.

He pulled his body up with ease. As he did so, his biceps and triceps stiffenned along with his pectorals. About five reps that drove the viewers wild, Kagami let go of his left hand and allowed only the right one to grip the bar. His body worked extra hard and his muscles screamed at him, but it was good pain for Kagami. He grinned as sweat dripped down his chin towards the middle of his chest, then made a beeline for his abs.

Three reps, then Kagami grabbed the other pull up bar with his free hand. Having been used to the exercise, he moved between the two metals effortlessly. His dark red track pants trapped his excess body heat, making him sweat even more.

After a good few minutes, he safely landed on the floor and stretched his hands out. "Whew! Good stuff. You guys should try that out. It really gets you going." He grinned before sitting back down and taking a few deep breaths. "What about I record my gym routine sometimes? In case anyone wanna build up some muscle mass. Girls or guys, doesn't really matter."

The offer was met with enthusiasm by some viewers who were inspired to get moving after watching Kagami's delicious muscles. While the redhead took off his pants, he explained a bit more about his regiment and how he maintained his muscle mass despite eating like absolute shit.

He finished off by slumping back on his chair only covered in tight underwear that did nothing to hide his bulge. It was flaccid, but still printed clearly. As if knowing what the audiences were thinking, Kagami smirked at the camera, one hand behind his head and the other tracing a line over his cock.

"You guys wanna see me work out while naked and with something inside me?"

.

It was all an accident. How would Kagami know his day would change (for the worst—okay, maybe _kinda_ for the best, but the worst).

That day he didn't make another batch of pudding but he did prepare stuff for dinner tonight at Aomine's. The guy insisted he wanted ratatouille after watching the movie by the same name last night and Kagami gave in to the demand easily. Some veggies would be welcome after a week long of junk food.

It was about 3 PM when his phone rang.

[Aho]: gotta stay back until 5  
[Aho]: meet at 6-ish instead  
[Me]: Fuck you, I'm about to change train right now. At Shibuya.  
[Aho]: get your ass back home then unless u wanna wait 3 hrs for me  
[Aho]: i mean i know im worth the wait but  
[Me]: ┌П┐(►˛◄’!)

Instead of turning around, Kagami wandered around Shibuya instead with his foil-lined bag filled with cold ingredients. There was nothing in particular he wanted to buy, but he did end up grabbing some snacks. His mouth was full of teriyaki chicken skewer when he decided to ring Aomine to shout at him.

He wasn't expecting the call to be answered but it was. "Left me hanging, asshole." Kagami pouted, his mouth still full of food and that made his speech muffled.

 _"Do you ever stop eating?"_ He tried to sound as irritated as possible but he still sounded rather excited which Kagami thought was damn cute.

"Yeah, when I see you. 'Cause I lose all my appetite," _More like I wanna eat something else of yours instead._ "Are you on your break?"

_"Mmhm, I'm heading back in a minute. You brought the stuff for the rada... radiation? Whatever it's called, right?"_

"Radiation my ass. Ratatouille. Do you even read the DVD name? And yes, I do." He tapped the bag slung on his shoulder even though Aomine couldn't see him. They bantered as usual, but one thing that Kagami noticed was that Aomine's voice was louder than it should've been.

That was when he noticed that the guy was right next to him. He sat away from Kagami with his earphones on as he played some shooter game on his phone while talking to Kagami. No wonder the bastard sounded distracted.

"'Kay, I'm heading off now. See you later." At the victory screen that flashed, Aomine stood up and Kagami quickly hid behind the wall. He wanted to pop out and yell at him just to scare the fuck out of him.

 _Huh?_ Kagami blinked when he saw how neat Aomine was. His hair was still wild as usual but his collared shirt was nicely ironed out. His black cloth pants were also not at all crinkled and... oh god, was that _dress shoes_ he wore?

After putting his phone in his pocket, Aomine grabbed a... _holy shit, a vest. A fucking vest._

The man Kagami thought couldn't be hotter suddenly became a thousand times hotter. As Aomine walked past him, blissfully unaware, Kagami caught a whiff of his subtle cologne and he thought he was gonna melt into a puddle of goo.

His eyes followed the hot piece of ass as he disappeared into a building and used the elevator. Once the doors closed, Kagami ran after him and watched for signs of it stopping. It did, at fifth floor, which, based on the directory, was a butler cafe.

A.

Butler.

Cafe.

Aomine Daiki worked part-time in a butler cafe. Kagami was pretty sure that was an oxymoron. Aomine, the douchebag who couldn't be polite for the life of him, the guy who insulted everyone at every opportune moment... was a butler for the girls?

With a curious smirk, Kagami fixed his hair and went into the elevator. It was time to get under that guy's skin.

The establishment was quite fancy. The moment he stepped out of the lift, a few girls exited the cafe with dreamy smiles. As they walked past Kagami, they shared a giggle too and waved at him, thinking that he was an employee too. In response, the redhead awkwardly scratched his head and returned the smile, but didn't stick around. His red sneakers nicely padded through the dark purple carpet as he marvelled at the goth aesthetic. Chandelier hung, the curtain was nicely draped to cut off some lights and soft jazz music played.

"Welcome, may I help you?" A man dressed in the same outfit as Aomine stepped towards him with a cool smile. His hair was slicked back and he had a pair of glasses.

"Oh, uhm," Kagami looked at his feet. Well, this was awkward. Well, he appreciated these pretty boys, but it was kinda embarrassing. "A table, please."

"Ah, of course!" He smiled before handing Kagami a hardcover book that looked like a magic tome. "Do you have any preference?"

His eyes _immediately_ went to the photo of Aomine, pouting and looking away from the camera like he was a damn tsundere. With a snort, Kagami pointed at that picture. "Dai, please."

"Wait a moment please, sir." He offered a sweet smile before poking his head to the bar where Aomine sat, back turned towards the door. He was just there on his phone and it looked like everyone already gave up at telling him to cut it out. "Dai! You have been requested. Come attend the prince, please."

"Haah?" Aomine groaned and rolled his eyes before putting his hands into his pocket and walked towards the door where he _froze._ "...What the hell are you doing here!?"

"That's not a way to greet a paying customer, _Dai_."

"Urgh..." He rubbed the back of his neck and kicked the ground. Tinge of red dusted his beautiful bronze skin as he glanced towards Kagami. "W-welcome, p-p-pr..."

"Pr...?"

"Princ...ess! Princess!" That was most likely an attempt at annoying Kagami, but all it did was somehow make his stomach aflutter. The redhead immediately stammered at how _adorable_ Aomine was saying it, complete with a pout, a blush and while scratching his head. "Hey! Why do you look so damn happy!?"

"M-me!? I'm not happy at all!"

"You're grinning like an idiot!"

"Am not!"

"Now, now," The pretty male attending the reception area quickly stepped between them. "I see you are acquantainced with our prince, Dai. Please ensure that he is well taken care of."

"Yeah, yeah..." Begrudgingly, Aomine grabbed a menu and tapped it on his shoulder as he tilted his head at the table near the window. "Let's go. That place is a nice one, you can see Yoyogi park from there. Kinda."

Kagami was still tongue-tied. Instead of saying anything smart, he followed Aomine with a lovestruck look on his face that he absolutely must get rid of but couldn't. When Aomine wasn't wearing something baggy, Kagami could see how damn _sleek_ his waist was. His shoulders were on the broader side with built pecs, but comparing to Kagami, Aomine's waist was thin and it complemented his muscular ass very well. Every step he took, the his shirt crinkled in tandem with his movement, and that vest that stopped right above his belly-button part only accentuated his curve.

_I have it so bad for him. Send help._

While Kagami was busy regretting his life choices, Aomine impatiently waited next to him.

"Oi!" The butler clapped, snapping his friend out of it. "Which package do you want, princess?"

_Princess... princess... princess...._

"Uh." The redhead might as well drill a hole onto the table with the way he glared at the menu, fists balled under the desk and heat pooling in his stomach. Somehow, he managed to finally regain his literacy capability. "Package C."

"You want a cuddle _,_ " Aomine's eyes couldn't get any wider. "A _cuddle._ Kagami. Really?"

"Hey, I have bad days too," The redhead desperately tried to make an excuse, but that was a crap on. He was having the time of his life right now, just a little overwhelmed. "Uh, can I have two extra cakes on top of that, though?"

With an annoyed huff, Aomine left with Kagami's order, his face now aflame as he gave the ticket to the kitchen. His friend had the audacity to nudge him and wink. "Your boyfriend? He's cute."

"Who wanna date someone like that!?" _Me, but no one has to know that._ "He's just here to give me the shit and then laugh at me! How did he find out I work here anyway? Not even Tetsu knows."

"Mmhm," The dark-haired butler grinned before focusing on Kagami again. "Looks like your princess is attracting quite the attention."

When Aomine turned around, he saw three girls crowding Kagami. Like, their faces smushed together kind of crowding. One of them grabbed a phone to snap a few quick selfies in succession with different poses. Kagami looked confused in the beginning, but by the third snap, he was grinning ear-to-ear, even holding out a peace sign.

"Who the hell—" The dark-skinned male stared in disbelief, his mouth agape. Were they Kagami's friends? But why on earth were they taking selfies? There was a horrified twitch in his heart like someone just squeezed it. Kagami looked like the type to be popular, with his bright smile and charming personality, but seeing it in person... well, honestly, it made him want to grab the guy and french him right there to show everyone whose he was.

Kagami, blissfully unaware of the turmoil within his crush, humoured the girls.

"I can't believe I get to meet you. I'm a _huge_ fan, Tiger." The girl in pigtails wearing a pastel pink blouse and plaid miniskirt giggled as she pinched Kagami's soft cheeks.

"I saw your channel first and then told everyone else," The one with short hair added before leaning into Kagami's ear and whispering, "Is Dai-kun your Mystery Man?"

The way Kagami went absolutely silent only confirmed it for everyone who immediately clapped and giggled, not forgetting to hit Kagami lightly on the shoulders and back. "Don't worry, your secret is absolutely safe with us. We won't tell a single soul. Promise."

"T-Tiger," One of them quickly stuttered. "C-can I... feel your muscles? Please?"

"Oh?" Kagami blinked, then his lips turned into a grin. "Sure!" He then flexed his biceps with three pairs of hands squeezing them. The girls squealed in delight when they felt how rock hard they were.

That was when Aomine returned, his eyes dark as he slammed the plates of cake and juice onto the desk.

"Eep!" The three girls jumped in surprise before giving Aomine a knowing grin, then they left, not forgetting to shake Kagami's hand one last time.

"Aren't you fucking popular," The blue-haired butler grunted, probably with a bit more bite than expected. "You let everyone touch you like that? Maybe pull your dick too?"

"Excuse _you_ ," Kagami furrowed his brows, horrified. "They're just someone I know. What's the big deal? Besides, if you wanna feel my muscles, all you gotta do is ask." What was up with that guy, being all annoying like that. Was he jealous that he didn't get the girls or something?

"Wha—no!" This time it was Aomine's turn to fluster. When he finished looking at anywhere but the redhead, he glanced back at him to see that Kagami was, indeed, sulking. His lower lip pushed forward and all. "...Okay, maybe a little."

"Really?" Kagami's expression brightened in an instant. He then stretched his arms while grinning. "Here you go, _Dai-kun_."

"I fucking hate you. Just eat your stupid cake and get outta here."

"Dai-kun!" The redhead waved at Aomine when he hurried away from the table. "Where's my cuddle?"

Aomine gave Kagami the bird.

.

As disappointed as Kagami was not getting the cuddle, he understood. A lot of the butlers had a preference of not touching the customers if they could help it. It was even written on the package that it was totally up to the waiters and that customers should ask first before ordering. Obviously Aomine didn't like being touchy-feely so that didn't happen.

"How are you not fired yet?" Was the first question Kagami asked once they got out of the train.

"Eh, I guess they needed someone with the 'bad boy' vibe. I get away with being a bit rude because the girls who request me usually are a bit of a masochist," Even with his vest off, Aomine still looked stunning. "Damn good money too since it's a pretty popular place."

_Stop staring at his waist. Stop._

"How'd you find out anyway?"

"I saw you during your break and followed you," He laughed as Aomine's house drew closer, though there was a clenching sensation in his stomach. "...So you must be pretty popular to get lots of money, huh?" Unrequited crush sucked so he really shouldn't have expected anything.

"I guess." The answer was accompanied with a yawn. "So you got the stuff for ra... er..."

"Ratatouille. Yes, you demanding asshole."

The two bickered all the way back to Aomine's house. Even as Kagami started assembling the ingredient into a relatively new tray, they refused to stop. It was obvious that both loved the heated argument over nothing. Maybe it was some sort of weird form of foreplay, who knew.

By the time Aomine emerged from the shower, topless only with a towel slung over his shoulder, dinner was ready. Kagami tried his damnedest to not stare at Aomine's perfect body or that stupid belly piercing, and thankfully he succeeded because of the NBA replay they decided to watch in the living room.

Even after the food was gone, they kept discussing the game, not realising that the moon was high and it was raining outside.

"Crap," Kagami closed the curtain and threw himself back onto the couch. "Can you drive me back, Aho?"

"That ain't gonna do you any good, Baka. I have a motorcycle, not a car," The dark-skinned male had the decency to clean the plates up, at least. He stuffed everything in the sink and washed his hands. He took one glance at Kagami who was fiddling on his phone. "You calling the cab?"

"Yeah, how else am I gonna get home?" Around this hour, he'd usually be working at the bar already, but thanks to his camboy job, he could take a breather every now and then.

"You don't have to," Aomine mumbled as he walked into his room and rummaged through his sliding closet to grab a towel. He chucked it at Kagami along with a fresh pair of boxer, shirt and sweatpants that were sure to keep him warm. "Just... er, stay here for the night or something. I don't have an extra futon, but I can just sleep in my parents' room."

"Oh, that's... nice of you?" The redhead blinked, confused at the kind display.

"Just go take a shower before I change my mind! I'll... get the movie ready. We're still watching, right?"

"Yeah, 'course!" With a grin and a thumbs up, Kagami clutched the towel and the shirt, then ran into the bathroom. Of all the things that he thought Aomine would suggest, he didn't think that would be one of them.

He quickly rinsed his body, washed it squeaky clean and dried himself before putting on Aomine's boxer, pants and shirt. It smelled faintly like him and it made Kagami grin like a maiden in love. The redhead snapped a quick selfie and posted it on his member-only blog with the caption: "Staying at you-know-who's place! Guess whose stuff I'm wearing ;)"

Not sticking around to see if anyone replied, he stuffed it in his pocket and walked into the bedroom.

Looked like Aomine already made himself comfortable. He lied on one of the many pillows and was already five minutes into a movie. Knowing how quiet Aomine was during one, Kagami settled quietly next to him and focused on the screen.

They didn't say anything for about thirty minutes, but at some point, Kagami felt Aomine's arm slowly snaking behind him to grab his waist and pull him closer.

"Aomine?" Kagami blinked in confusion when the man angled his head to rest on top of his. He could hear the steady breathing from Aomine's side as those navy blue eyes reflected the movie.

"...I owe you a cuddle, right?" His voice was so gentle and vulnerable, Kagami didn't even know how to respond. Instead, he sat there in pure shock. "Is it okay if we don't watch the girls today? I don't feel like it."

"It's... fine." The redhead finally managed to speak even though he was still overwhelmed with emotions. He had long since stopped caring about his research. Snuggling with Aomine like this was so comfortable, he ended up yawning. He wasn't watching the movie at all. At some point, he fell asleep.

Aomine might seem focused on what was going on in the screen but in reality, his mind was anywhere but. Kagami was right next to him, so warm and cuddly. It was like having a pet sleeping on your lap, you just _don't_ move. Sure enough, when Aomine glanced at his company, he was asleep.

"Pain in the ass." He mocked fondly as he lowered Kagami onto the pillow and pull the blanket over him. Aomine didn't even finish watching the movie. He dozed off and sunk next to Kagami after a while.

.

[21:33 | xChocolateKissx]: Go get him, Tiger! You're always so cute when talking about him. I hope you have a good night!

[21:42 | NeonLight]: Taking the relationship into the next level °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

[22:03 | CoffeeAndBiscuit]: BOYFRIEND SHIRT!!! Tell us how your night goes. We want every single detail!

Kagami had a stupid grin on his face when he read the barrage of supportive comments from his viewers. He replied to some of them, but left some of the rest for later. Instead, Kagami closed his eyes once more and revelled in the feel of Aomine's arms around him. The projector was still on but it displayed the title screen of the DVD which meant that Aomine fell asleep before he finished.

Keeping as still as possible, Kagami stretched his arms and snapped a selfie. From that angle, he could only see a tuft of blue over his head and a pair of bronze, muscular arms wrapping tightly around his waist like he didn't want to let go. Kagami's cheeks were dusted with pink as he posted it on his blog again with the caption: "Good morning. He said he was gonna sleep in the other room but here he is!"

.

"Dai-chan has been acting really weird lately," Satsuki sighed dramatically. In front of her was a serving of cheeseburger and fries. Sitting in front of her was Kuroko. "Good weird, but it's still weird."

"Ah, yes. It must've been The Kagami Effect." The male said flatly but with a small smile.

"That's right! He's been hanging around Kagamin often lately," She lightly tapped the table as if a lightbulb just shone. "That Dai-chan... he's playing again."

Kuroko almost dropped his vanilla milkshake at that. He was about to tell Satsuki to stop joking around, but seeing the relieved smile on her face made him think otherwise. "...Ah. He is?"

"You didn't know? I thought you would! I mean, you know everything. But yeah, he's been going at it for a couple of weeks now. It surprised me too!" Even though she knew the reason why Kuroko was none the wiser was because he had long given up hope, she still thought he would have a spark inside. Looked like she was wrong. "Are you okay, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko didn't even realise he'd been spacing out until Satsuki waved her hand in front of him. Only then that he took another slurp of his milkshake. "Yes. I just... wasn't expecting it. I thought it was far too late for Kagami to reach out to him."

"You know this doesn't mean he loves you any less than Kagamin, right?"

The male nodded quietly. Sure, he couldn't play basketball the way Kagami could, but he thought he'd be able to help somehow. Unfortunately, it didn't work that way. Instead of lamenting his own helplessness, he decided to look at it from the bright side. "At least he is playing again now." Aomine had been so lifeless for the past few years, Kuroko couldn't bear to look at it. Honestly, it was a miracle that he even attended college.

"Yeah. I'm happy those two met. I think Dai-chan has a crush on him, though." She smiled. 

"They have never been the hardest books to read. I'd have to say that Kagami-kun also harbours some feeling for Aomine-kun as well," Kuroko agreed. "And as painful as it is to leave the idiots alone, I'd like to just observe for now. I think it will be fun."

"You're such a sadist Tetsu!" She squealed like it was a good thing. "But I agree! I want to see them both grow up. Okay, so operation watch-Kagamin-and-Dai-chan-do-a-lot-of-stupid-things-before-they-finally-get-together starts now!"

"Yes, although you might want to work on your naming."

.

_RedTiger._

No one knew where he came from or what spurred him to start camming. One day, he just appeared out of nowhere with his bright, infectious smile and perfect bod that immediately boosted his popularity. His hair was a charming shade of dark red on top while on the bottom, it was almost black.

 _RedTiger_ was a joy to watch, with clothes or otherwise. He had such a charming personality that he didn't realise himself, but that was what made him so genuine. Because no matter what he did in front of the camera, he did it with such vigour. He'd talk lengths about his love for basketball or even the food he made that day, and everyone watching would do anything to protect that smile. That personality was exactly how he maintained his follower base.

And dear god, he had the most perfect pecs and ass that everyone had ever seen on a man. That was discounting his amazing six-packs and drool-worthy back muscles that one couldn't get from basketball alone. Everyone remembered that one day where he sat with his back towards the camera and did nothing but occasionally roll his shoulders for an entire ten minutes. He'd arch his back and stretch his spine. Every movement only made those delicious bumps move under his tanned skin.

"So, my friend decided that it's funny to give me this for my fiftieth stream anniversary." _Tiger_ laughed with that beloved voice of his as he grabbed something from under his desk. "Ta-da... Yeah, he's an ass. Ever since he got me to do camming, he won't stop sending me these shit." He said rather exasperatedly while twirling the purple Bad Dragon with slight reddish tinge. There were bumps on adorning the toy that would undoubtedly brush against all his sensitive spots. "Actually, he bought most of the toys I used. It's a nice gesture, but... maybe too supportive?"

[Dust02]: use it|  
[Xyxx_m9]: shove it up ur ass pls  
[201Miri]: fuck thats huge  
[OldP0]: give us a show tigerrrrr  
[SupaN0va]: omg is it the cute blondie who came in that time

"Well, aren't you guys eager," Even through his cheerful grin, there was tinge of red on his cheeks. "I dunno, do I wanna put something this big when I gotta work tomorrow?" With a teasing lick, _Tiger_ glanced at the screen with his hazel eyes, immediately coaxing many groans of want from the viewers and some incoherent keysmashes.

And boy, did he cast a spell on Aomine.

His eyes narrowed on the screen at the very familiar redhead who absolutely could _not_ be Kagami. Right? Kagami wasn't some kinky, exhibitionist camboy (even though Aomine loved the idea of that gap moe). Kagami was an angel with his positivity, bright smile and most importantly: innocence!

Well, Kagami or not, Aomine pulled out his cock anyway. He hardly ever browsed the camboy section, but the moment he laid eyes on those hazel eyes, he was entranced. This guy was damn hot and he knew how to hype his audience. His lighting could use some improvement, but it kind of added to the mood. There was something lewd about bad lighting because it made everything seem that much more candid.

Aomine's pulled his shirt up and put the hem between his teeth as he pumped his heat.

_"Oh. Oh, god. It feels so good."_

The needy voice made him throb. He imagined grabbing that wild red hair, pushing _Tiger_ 's face on the bedsheet and fucking his tight ass. He'd make those exact moans—so boyish yet so seductive. Claw marks would look great on the arch of his muscular back, handprints on those asscheeks, crescent nail marks on his sides, hickeys on his neck. Those thoughts spiralled in Aomine's head as he masturbated to this beautiful camboy. He wanted to do a million and one things to him.

 _"I can't... I can't, it feels so good,"_ The voice was breathy and quivering. Even though all Aomine could see on the screen was his ass and back, he could visualise _Tiger_ 's red face and teary eyes. _"I'm gonna come... I'm coming, coming!"_

 _Tiger_ 's entrance was red, throbbing and abused. Aomine wanted to reach into the screen and pull the damn guy out of it. Muffling his moans by biting down on his shirt, he felt himself coming so close to completion. A few more tugs while listening to the camboy's moans was all he needed. Sticky cum spilled onto his palm and dribbled down onto his fingers and thighs.

Then he immediately turned off his monitor.

Was that Kagami? Was it _not_ Kagami? What would he do if it really was Kagami?

Aomine's mind was going a hundred miles per hour and he couldn't think straight. He crawled onto his bed and lied on it.

_Okay, calm down, Daiki. Think about this objectively. Take in all the clues and make an educated deduction. You've got this. You're a forensic student. If anyone can figure it out, it's you._

He looked at the time that pointed at 10:44 PM. Without a moment of hesitation, he sent a text message to Kagami:

.

Kagami was just finishing up his stream when he heard a 'ding' from his phone. After cleaning himself up and put on a boxer, he checked his notification to see a comment had been added on his most recent blog post. The interaction on that was mind blowing. Everyone said congratulations and that they'd totally be together by the end of the month.

It was funny in the beginning, but now, Kagami got really nervous all of a sudden. He liked Aomine a _lot_. What would dating him mean? What would it change? He loved their banters, their dynamics. He valued Aomine as a friend and as a basketball partner. He might present himself as crass, but more than once already, Kagami saw the incredibly kind, caring and awkward guy that Aomine was—or used to be, if what Kuroko said was true.

But none of that would matter if he fucked it up. It was a shameful thing to admit, but in his twenty-two years of life, he had dated anyone once. It didn't help that they said first loves usually ends up in flames.

Well, of course none of that would happen if Aomine didn't like him back.

[22:42 | Starlight95]: Hi, Tiger! I think you two are really cute together!! I'm so glad to see that you've taken it to the next level (*≧▽≦) but in saying that, I'm worried too. What are you going to do once you are together? Will you hide your career as a camboy from him? I don't know about him, but I wouldn't want my boyfriend to be seen by everyone... Ah! I didn't mean to sound negative! And you might've already thought this out, but I thought I'd put it out there (⌒▽⌒)☆ Looking forward for your next stream o(≧∇≦o)

Kagami read the message over and over. A part of him understood where this user was coming from. True enough, he wouldn't want to date someone unless he could be totally honest with them. He also liked his job as a camboy a bit too much to abandon it now, so if he had to choose between Aomine or his viewers...

_Ding!_

Kagami jumped at the noise. He looked down at his phone again to see a message.

[Aho]: my place now pls i need to talk to u

Aomine couldn't pick a worse time to send that message. With his thoughts in disarray, Kagami tried to form a sentence only to erase it again. It happened a few more times before another message came through, making him jump.

[Aho]: kagam i s2g if u dont move ur fat ass right now, im coming over  
[Me]: Fine, fine! Give me 20 mins!  
[Me]: Also my ass isn't fat

Kagami immediately slipped into a comfortable pants, shirt and grabbed a sweater. He didn't forget to grab his keys and Suica card before leaving his room. When he looked up, he saw Kuroko on the dining table eating some sliced apples while reading a sport magazine they subscribed to with his headphones still on. When he saw Kagami, he took it off and smiled at him.

"Where are you heading off to, Kagami-kun? I thought you're not working at the bar tonight."

"I'm going to Aomine's for a bit. That asshole is being demanding like usual. I should be back later tonight." He put on his shoes and waved at Kuroko, then out the door he went.

He didn't know what the urgency was, but he would find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know I would literally spend the whole 5.5k on this shit
> 
> I kinda underestimated my rambling ability and now I guess there's gonna be an extra chapter after this LMAO
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading/leaving a comment!
> 
> Oh and I keep forgetting but I picture Kagami's icon in that website to be highkey like [this](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/28972633)

"My ass isn't fat, he says," Aomine mocked with his bottom lips stuck forward. "What's next, my hair isn't red?" Anyone who spent even a few minutes with Kagami would know that the guy's ass was one of the fattest. Okay, maybe muscular, but it was muscular _and_ fat, which was a match made in heaven. Just more flesh to grab, really.

As he waited for Kagami, Aomine sat in the corner of his bed with his nose buried in his knees but eyes staring at the white wall he always used as a projector. He didn't like how everything made sense. All the questions about camgirls and his unwillingness to talk about his second job. Then that _RedTiger_ 's face who looked just like Kagami, complete with the forked eyebrows, dual-toned red hair and delicious bulging muscles befitting of a sportsman. It was also the way he laughed so brightly, looked at the screen like he had so much love to give—they were just like him.

"No way, no way!" Aomine messed his hair with both his hands and tilted his head up. "No way Kagami's a camboy. Dude acts like a damn virgin all the time. He doesn't look like the type to make a living off shoving fucking bad dragons up his ass." Aomine spoke to himself.

It really didn't take a rocket scientist to draw a parallel between Kagami and _RedTiger_ , yet his heart refused to believe it. One could say that Aomine was balls deep in denial. Was it justified? No. He was just being a dumbass, plain and simple.

Aomine already told Kagami that the front door was unlocked, so he wasn't surprised to hear it being opened just a few minutes later. The footsteps were heavy, unlike Satsuki's dainty ones, so there was no questioning it. Instead of moving to greet the guest, Aomine just sat there, head down and crossed arms resting on his knees.

His bedroom door was pushed open slowly, and Aomine could hear a gasp and something dropping. Before he had the chance to look up, Kagami tore past the room and right onto the bed where he put his hand behind Aomine's back.

"Holy crap, are you okay?" The redhead asked, voice full of concern as he ran his palm soothingly down Aomine's naked back. He was about to pull the taller male into his embrace when Aomine finally looked up.

"What?" Confused, the dark-skinned man frowned, and that was when the back of his head was slapped. "Hey! What gives!?"

Kagami fantastically ignored him. He got off the bed and flicked the light switch on. The sudden brightness made Aomine flinch, but when he finally adjusted his eyes, he was faced with Kagami who had his arms crossed. He was not amused.

"Why're you so angry?"

"Why am _I_ angry!?" The redhead made an offended expression. His lips moved incoherently for a few moments before he raised his voice. "You called me at almost 11 at night, telling me to come here _right now_. Then you said the front door's open, and when I come into your room, the light's off, blanket's strewn all over the damn place and you're huddled in the fucking corner looking like you're fucking crying, dressed in nothing but a damn boxer. What else was I supposed to think, stupid!?"

"Oh," Aomine replied dumbly. He did _not_ think that one through. "Well, um... I'm okay."

Silence.

Kagami stood there impatiently with his fingers angrily tapping his arm. "So? What's the big news, then?"

"I... saw a camboy—"

"You did _not_ call me all the way here to watch you get off to a camboy."

"No, but _listen_!" Aomine crawled towards Kagami, his eyes unreadable. "He looks just like you. Red hair, forked eyebrows, hazel eyes. His name's _RedTiger_. Kagami, are you... are you a camboy?" His eyes were wide and expectant, but Kagami only stood there gawking at his friend like an idiot until the said friend burst into nervous laughter. "Of course not... you can't be a camboy, someone ugly like you can't."

"Hey!" The redhead snapped, but his throat dried out in an instant. Oh god, Aomine found him. This wasn't happening. He wanted to run in shame but that would only confirm everything, so he stood firm and cleared his throat. "Uh... wh-what were you doing in the camboy section? Are you... interested in guys?" The redhead looked down but kept his eyes at Aomine who was busy rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-not particularly..." He muttered defensively in fear of Kagami recoiling.

"Y-yeah... I didn't think so," Instead, he sounded disappointed and Aomine started to wonder how the conversation got to this. "There's no way someone like you would swing that way... right?"

"Yeah... yeah," Aomine swallowed, then he looked at Kagami and their eyes met. "Unless..."

"..."

"Oh my god," Aomine's eyes widened like he'd just seen a ghost which he might as well because in front of him, Kagami fidgeted and his cheeks were now dusted with pink. "Fuck, you bat for the other team?

After a moment of silence, Kagami thumbed his jacket and muttered softly. "Both, actually. Both teams," And suddenly, Aomine felt stupid. In his defence, his forensic major didn't mean that he could guess someone's sexuality. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna make a move on you or anything," Kagami immediately added. "Unless...?"

The silence stretched on.

Aomine stood up, grabbed Kagami by the wrist, spun him around and pinned him on the bed. In an instant, their lips met violently. For a few seconds, the redhead was too stunned to do anything except allowing Aomine to take control, letting him push deep into the kiss, letting him bite his lower lip and letting him slip his tongue inside.

It was only after Aomine's hot tongue trace the roof of his mouth that Kagami realised he was being kissed.

"Fuck," Kagami grumbled into his friend. His hand immediately moved towards that bronze cheek to deepen the kiss. This time, he fought back with his tongue. They tangled and wrestled, both on the bed and in the wet cavern, the barbell in Kagami's mouth rubbing against his partner's. The palm that desperately cupped Aomine's cheek soon turned into two, one on each side, then they slid on the back of his neck until the arms were crossed and he was trapped in Kagami's elbows.

It was clear how much Aomine loved that piercing. Both of them desperately latched onto each other. The bed became more of a mess under their combined writhing and their moans bounced off the four white walls which only fired them up. They didn't even bother holding their breaths. They breathed into each other so they didn't have to break apart.

As their tongues continued to fight for dominance, Kagami's hands ran along Aomine's naked back and onto that waist that he had been drooling over. It was slim, firm and absolutely ravishing. He let his palms dance along the skin, coaxing a wanting groan from Aomine who reciprocated the action by cupping Kagami's round yet muscular ass.

Aomine made an incoherent noise of pleasure that was so animalistic, it sent a shiver right down Kagami's spine and got blood pumping towards his cock. They continued devouring each other to the point where they had already touched what they could. Their erections ground against each other—Aomine through his boxer and Kagami through his pants. They rolled their hips in tandem as they messed each other up some more.

_Rip._

Kagami didn't register what caused that noise until he realised Aomine had torn his rather thin cotton sweater with his bare hands.

"What the _fuck._ " That made the redhead pull away momentarily. His lips were absolutely swollen, wet and the corner bled slightly thanks to Aomine's canines.

The taller male didn't care. He prowled towards Kagami like a blue panther who finally cornered his prey and was about to sink his sharp claws into its flesh. The electricity in Aomine's eyes was hypnotic. One look into them and Kagami's legs were practically jellies. He couldn't move. He was trapped and completely in this beast's mercy.

It turned him on so much, it wasn't even funny. He forgot all about his partially ripped sweater until Aomine finished the job. The bluehead said not a single word, but Kagami could almost hear the 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel it next week' written all over Aomine's face.

And Aomine.

He was a mess.

A thousand emotions swirled inside him. Possessiveness, anger, confusion, lust, joy, to name a few.

Licking his lips, he pulled Kagami's track pants and boxer off in one go, letting his cock spring free. The dark-haired male licked his way from Kagami's chin down to his chest, over his sensitive nipple and past his happy trail. Aomine's sinful mouth was soon wrapped around Kagami's cock and he swore, that asshole was trying to suck his soul out of it.

"Aomine," The redhead panted. "Aomine, I'm—FUCK!" His scream was loud as his back arched at an impossible angle the moment Aomine thrust a finger into his already relaxed ass thanks to earlier camming.

Kagami—or should he say, _RedTiger_ 's ass was so tender like he just shoved a dildo right up there just half an hour or so ago. There was no escaping it now, no matter how much of an angel Aomine made Kagami out to be. "Good," He muttered instead before sucking and biting on the redhead's inner thigh with the full intention of leaving hickeys. "You're all ready to be fucked."

 _Oooooh, yeah. God is real._ Kagami almost became religious, almost closed his eyes and would've clasped his hands together in prayer had he not been too busy fisting the sheet. Aomine was quick to fuck him with three long fingers and it quickly made him feel so delirious. When he glanced down his body, he saw Aomine's head bobbing up and down his cock and their eyes met. The fucker gave a wink.

Seeing how flushed Kagami was, Aomine withdrew with a pop.

"So," Aomine loomed over the very aroused male. "Scent kink, huh?"

"No, no, wait—" Kagami didn't get the chance to say anything before Aomine repositioned himself so his cock was right on top of his mouth. Well, he wasn't going to refuse to begin with. Immediately, he was hit with a strong musky smell that made him twitch. Aomine's large, chocolate-tinted cock dangled right in front of him, so close that if Kagami were to arch his neck a little, he would be kissing the tip.

So he did just that and more.

Aomine was licking Kagami's shaft when his cock found its way right inside the redhead's welcoming mouth.

"Shit—oh fuck." The dark-skinned male clamped his eyes shut when he felt the tongue piercings rubbing his member. It felt just as good as everyone said it would. The two little bumps made all the difference as Kagami deftly wrapped his tongue around the thick shaft, making Aomine growl low.

It was a damn sexy noise—so feral and husky, one that Kagami wanted to hear more of. He took more of Aomine in his mouth and revelled in how good the guy smelled, so full of arousal that hit Kagami square in the face. The brown hips jerked into his mouth almost reflexively and the redhead coughed a little before he brushed it off and sucked some more. He hollowed his cheeks in time for Aomine to find his prostate.

"Hnngh!" He whimpered, throat vibrating around Aomine.

It was getting dangerous for him even after he just got off earlier. To take a bit of a break, he lifted his hips and heard Kagami whining in loss. "C'mon, you want me inside, right?" Aomine looked at Kagami while still maintaining their sixty-nine position. As if to tease further, he licked the tip of Kagami's dick as he continued thrusting his fingers inside that tender hole. " _Right_?" He pressed on the bump inside the redhead's ass.

"Nng—oo _ooohh_ ," He arched his back and the top of his head was flush in the bed. "Do it," He panted, eyes clouded with lust. Kagami slid lower towards Aomine so he could lick and nip on that belly piercing. Kagami gave it a soft kiss, then pulled away with his lips gently wrapped around it until the skin stretched a little. He then let go to see Aomine licking his lips just like a carnivore finding fresh meat. "Fuck me 'til I can't feel my legs. Fuck me 'til I can only scream your name."

_RedTiger._

There were no two ways about it. Kagami was _RedTiger_ in flesh and Aomine didn't know how to feel about it.

One part of him found it sexy that he could hook up with a famous camboy that he just jacked off to. Another part of him felt betrayed that Kagami didn't trust him enough to let him know. Another part of him raged with jealousy because so many pairs of eyes had seen Kagami at his sluttiest, at his neediest. It was a three-way tug-of-war with no clear winner.

He decided to comply anyway. Aomine quickly grabbed the lube near his computer desk and thought of taking a condom too, but decided against it. He poured a generous amount of the cool liquid into his hand, then rubbed it all over his thick cock. Kagami did nothing but stare at Aomine with those watchful hazel eyes. If he minded the lack of protection, he didn't say it.

"Yeah," Aomine's stormy blue orbs darkened. "Spread your legs for me, Tiger."

The seductive, low-baritone voice sent a spark of electricity all over Kagami who obeyed without a second thought. He grabbed his muscular thighs and brought them up towards his shoulder. In turn, he showcased his throbbing, wanting and swollen asshole. There was a fire of challenge burning inside those eyes Aomine loved as he hovered over the redhead and roughly captured his lips in a kiss.

He went _in_. 

Kagami swore his eyes rolled into the back of his fucking skull. Aomine was so big, he felt so stretched. Whereas the dildos were cold, this thing inside of him was veiny, hot and pulsating. All of his restraints snapped. The guy he had been pining over was finally sheathed inside him. "I said _fuck me_." Kagami whispered breathily into Aomine's ear.

That was all the permission the other male needed. He rammed his thickness in and out of Kagami, making the redhead rake his nails over Aomine's back. His back arched at an impossible angle and his toes curled. Kagami threw his head back, exposing all his tanned skin and adam's apple as he screamed in ecstasy.

"Scream for me." Aomine growled. The adrenaline rush blocked his pain perception. He didn't even realise that his back was close to bleeding at this point. He kept fucking Kagami and left marks all over his neck as the redhead screamed his name over and over—chanting it like it was a mantra. 'Aomine' and 'fuck' blurred together as the sound of flesh slapping against each other became more deafening.

"Daiki," Kagami gasped. "Daiki, Daiki. Shit. Daiki!" His screams grew louder and he had to bite down on Aomine's shoulder to muffle it. Being rammed by that hot, thick cock he had been thirsting over was so satisfying. He felt his ass being split in two but he wanted more. More, more, more. Kagami crossed his legs on Aomine's back, nails still raking all over it and teeth clamping down on his neck.

It was messy, animalistic and not at all romantic, but they both wouldn't have it any other way.

Aomine's pants became louder. They echoed in Kagami's ear. "I'm coming, Taiga." He bit on the redhead's earlobe as he went even faster, if that was even possible.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, oh." Kagami grunted, tears on the corner of his eyes as Aomine spilled his hot semen right into him. It was volcanic, it set his entire body aflame. That was more than enough to tip him over the edge. They both came their balls dry, panting, grunting and straining.

Their bodies fell in heap on the bed as they tried to catch their breath and they didn't say anything to each other for the next fifteen minutes.

The gravity of what they just did finally sunk in and they could do nothing but collect their clothes and clean themselves. Aomine left the room at some point, leaving Kagami to stare at the wall with cum still dripping inside his ass. He didn't know how long he stayed braindead like that, but Aomine returned at some point.

"Bath." He said bashfully before leaving, not letting Kagami see what kind of face he was making.

The redhead eventually stood up and walked towards the bathroom where he could see steam and Aomine's figure rinsing himself down. As he made his way towards the area, he blankly looked at the guy's back which was riddled in many scratch marks that he was kinda apologetic for. The distorted basketball tattoo was there too. He could see just how worn it was now under bright light.

Kagami stood next to Aomine, still wordless. He didn't know what to say. What the hell just happened?

"Hey!" He flinched when cold water was sprayed his way and Aomine's fingers snaking into his ass.

"Stay still, idiot. Let me scrape my jizz out at least."

"Lemme do it myself. Stop—stop probing my ass like that!" Kagami's face was beet red, especially when Aomine grinned at him.

"What, you wanna go again?"

"No! I can barely even stand as is." He snatched the showerhead and began to clean himself while Aomine walked towards the warm bath and dipped himself in it.

"You're welcome," He laughed before sighing in contentment at the comfortable temperature. He sat there watching his friend (?) do what he needed to do before he turned off the faucet and put the showerhead back on its stand. "So... Tiger. _RedTiger_." He started the moment Kagami joined him in the bath.

"Urgghh..."

"All that about a girl was a lie?"

Kagami lowered himself until only the areas above his cheeks were above water. "Yeah." He said, but it came out as a gurgle because his mouth was underwater.

"All those tips were for you?"

Another gurgle.

"Tell me everything." Aomine still didn't know how to feel about this whole thing, but he thought he'd come to a decision after hearing the full story.

After taking a deep breath, Kagami surfaced back up. This time, his eyes stared right into Aomine's blue ones. "...Only if you tell me your story."

"Deal." He answered straightaway. His basketball story was old and he'd rather not recall it, but Kagami was an exception. He'd been planning to break it to him sooner or later anyway, especially with how much they'd been playing ball together lately.

So Kagami spilled everything. It took roughly thirty minutes and by then, their skins were already saggy thanks to the water. They had to dry themselves, get dressed and sat in the dining room while Kagami fixed up some late-night snacks. The whole time, the story didn't stop. It only ended after the redhead put two warm glasses of milk on the table: one no flavour and the other banana.

"Okay, so it's because you're broke."

"Is that really what you have to say after my mouthful?" Kagami shook his head as he took the tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

"That's the best thing you can think of? Really? A camboy?"

"Well, it works!" He put everything on a plate and put it on the desk. "I get more free time, more money, and I enjoy it too."

"...You enjoy being a camboy."

Aomine's eyes were sharp and almost judgemental like he was dissecting Kagami. The redhead twiddled his thumbs and chewed his lower lip. "...Is that... bad?"

The vulnerability conveyed through those simple three words was enough to make Aomine feel like the world's biggest asshole. Kagami looked so nervous in front of him. He thought that the shorter male wouldn't care about his opinion, but it looked like Kagami did. A lot.

Honestly, it flattered Aomine.

"No, no," He rubbed his face with both of his hands. "I just... dunno. I just never thought that someone close to me would be a cammer. And you never told me too. It's like a damn bombshell," That didn't console Kagami much but he did glance up at Aomine, head still angled down. "Fuck! Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He frowned.

"Like... that!" Aomine pointed at Kagami. "Why's a damn manchild like you so cute... goddammit."

"W-what!?" The redhead turned red at the unexpected compliment.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, so you're a cammer!" In an attempt of shifting the topic, he continued after taking a big bite of the cookie.

"No, wait! Tell me I'm cute again," Kagami gave a shit-eating grin that made Aomine stutter. All sort of nerves disappeared just like that. "I'm what, Aomine?"

"You're an _idiot_."

"No, you said I'm cute."

"I totally didn't!"

"'Cause I think you're cute too."

"I didn't—wait, what?" He blinked in surprise at Kagami who had his mouth buried in his crossed arms, cheeks dusted pink as their eyes locked. "Uh... yeah, about that... so you're bi?"

A slow nod. "And what about you?"

"...Me too," He muttered. "Ugghhh... I can't believe we're both bi. I thought you were straight as an arrow this whole time and now you're telling me I could've fucked you like that three months ago!?"

"Hey! I thought you were straight too! Especially all the talks about boobs and stuff... and the camgirls," At the baffled look, Kagami groaned. "So, what the hell is gonna happen now?"

"Dunno what you mean," The dark-skinned male feigned ignorance. "...We're still cool, right?"

If there was one way to ruin a mood completely, Aomine just found it.

Disbelief washed over Kagami's face. Was Aomine really going to pretend none of that happened? With a pang of hurt in swirling in his stomach, he stood up so abruptly, he knocked the chair over. "Screw you. I'm going home." He stomped towards the door, insides boiling in disgust. The spots Aomine touched now burned.

"Kagami!" The blunette chased after his friend and grabbed his hand. He knew that if he let him go, it'd be damn hard to reconcile. "Wait, uh..."

The redhead was nice enough to not yank his hand away, but his glare was deadly. The silence frustrated him more than he wanted to admit, and the only reason why he didn't leave was because how confused and overwhelmed Aomine looked. "I might be a camboy. I might enjoy being one. But I'm not a slut."

"I know," He fisted his pants nervously. "It was more than a quick fuck, I swear. Uh..." He swallowed thickly. Romance was never his forte and he never thought that he'd be in this situation. "I wasn't joking when I said you're c-cute. I've wanted to fuck you for a while now, and uh... well," His whole body was on fire at this point. "I want you to stay."

The discord that was heavy in the air suddenly dissipated as Kagami's shoulders shook and he laughed. "You're horrible at this."

"Shut up! I tried, okay!?" Seeing as to how Kagami didn't want to leave anymore, Aomine let go of his hand. "I just don't know about the whole camboy thing."

That was when Kagami remembered what one of his viewers said to him earlier. "Okay," He nodded. It wasn't like he didn't see it coming. "Does it make you uncomfortable that I'm... well, I present myself like a whore in front of the camera?" That was the last thing Kagami wanted Aomine to think of him.

"What? No, not that. I think that kinda exhibitionist tendency's pretty sexy, uh," He scratched his head. "I just don't want anyone else to see you. I guess. I'm... uh, I'm gonna need some time to think about that."

_Oh._

Kagami immediately flushed at the possessiveness displayed by his crush. "Yeah," He grinned, cheeks warm but he was pretty damn happy. "Yeah, that's fine. I won't stop at your account, just letting you know."

The dark-skinned male muttered a confirmation before they both sat on the table again. This time, eating the cookies in relative peace until Kagami decided that it was time for Aomine to hold up his end of the bargain.

"It's your turn now, Aho." He said after his sixth chocolate chips cookies.

Oh right, he made a promise, didn't he?

The memory got Aomine chuckling from the get-go. He leaned back on his chair and put down his almost-empty glass of banana milk. "It's kinda a funny story, actually," It really wasn't, though. For him back then, it was his snapping point. "We were in a match against this nobody and I'm pretty sure they already gave up after we scored our tenth point in the first thirty seconds."

 _Well. That's brutal,_ Kagami thought but didn't comment on it.

"Anyway, I asked the coach to sit out because it was a damn waste of my time. I could've been sleeping or something. Bastard didn't let me go," He leaned forward and played with the cookie crumbs on the table. "I think it was the beginning of the third quarter that we were leading by a solid 86 points. The most boring game of my life."

The listener only sat there intently watching the pain reflected in Aomine's eyes despite his attempt at laughing it off. Honestly, Kagami almost felt bad for making him retell such a bitter memory, but he was still curious. What exactly made Aomine stop playing?

"Still wasn't allowed on the bench, by the way. So guess what I did?" At Kagami's faltering expression, Aomine laughed. He lowered his forehead so it was resting on the back of his hands. "I started easy. I stole the balls from my own team. Everyone yelled at me, but what does it matter. I scored at the end of the day. The coach wasn't happy with it. Satsuki was _pissed_. Called a timeout but Harasawa still didn't let me sit. So I thought I had to take a more extreme measure."

"Aomine..." Kagami's heart clenched tightly. Looking at their one-on-ones, he'd never thought that at some point, this amazing player hated basketball so much, he'd rather do anything but it. Of course, the story annoyed the hell out of Kagami too and he would've absolutely hated Aomine's guts if he was watched that.

"Wait, wait. I'm not even at the climax yet," Despite the painful throbbing in his heart, Aomine kept chuckling. "I started giving up balls. Yeah, I intentionally lowered my guard so everyone could steal them. I let them too. At this point, we were about... hm, 105 points ahead? They literally had only 6 points, so it didn't matter. Thanks to that, they scored another 10."

Kagami wasn't sure how much of that he could handle. He wanted to grab Aomine by the collar and punch him. Or kiss him better. He didn't know which feeling was more prevalent.

"I was downright _furious_ at that point," All semblance of amusement finally faded away, leaving only raw emotion of disgust. "So I intentionally fouled until I was forcibly removed from the court. I took off my jersey, threw it on the ground and stepped on it. I left," He murmured. "Never came back to the club after that."

That was the end of the story, but Kagami sat there only staring at Aomine. The guy was already putting the dirty plates in the dishwasher by then.

Silence overtook the room until it became so loud. Kagami turned towards the sink to see Aomine hunching over it, body slightly trembling.

"Do you know how fucking frustrating it was?" His voice was wavering like a leaf. "To wake up hating the one thing that once kept you going? Yeah, going up against my old Teiko teammates was fun. Hell, we even lost to Akashi. But even then, I still wasn't satisfied. He beat us with his _team_. But _I_ wasn't beaten. Akashi didn't personally pummel me into the ground. I didn't feel his punches. His _team_ was the one taking turns at poking me with their pitchforks for him and it _pissed_ me off."

He finally turned towards Kagami. Dead blue eyes stared right at him and startling him. "Why didn't anyone want to play against me?" His lips shivered and Kagami could've sworn he saw tears. "Why does everyone come at me with their whole fucking army like I'm some sort of monster who gotta be stopped? All I wanted was one person to stand up to me. _One_.

"Tell me," His voice broke. "Is that too much to ask for?

"The Miracles were supposed to be individualistic. We don't play well with others, but why the fuck," Aomine choked. "Why the fuck did they change?"

_Why did they leave me behind?_

Kagami still said nothing, but he was practically dying inside. He couldn't sympathise with running out of opponents but thinking that if he woke up loathing basketball... well, that would've been the end of the world for him. So, he stood up, walked towards Aomine and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're five years too late, asshole," He laughed, but Kagami could feel the moisture on his shoulder. "Don't you dare tell this to anyone."

"I won't," The redhead squeezed Aomine tighter. No wonder the miracles 'blamed themselves' for what happened. They must've understood what Aomine was struggling with as well, and in their heads, they must've thought they did nothing but push their old teammates into his breaking point. "I still wanna punch you, though. What you did wasn't cool."

"Doesn't matter anymore. I'm pretty sure my team already hated me anyway."

And that was when Kagami remembered that Imayoshi was actually a marketing major too. He made a mental note to ask the former captain about it when they met next

Aomine knew he deserved a good ol' fist on the face. Satsuki certainly gave him many of that the day after the match and he gotta say, receiving over twenty of those _hurt_. To this day, she probably still wanted to hit him and he couldn't blame her.

With a snicker, he took a deep breath and pulled away. It felt strangely liberating to finally spill his heart out like that. Aomine Daiki wasn't someone who cried easy, but Kagami saw him at his weakest. How stupid. "There, you heard my Tragic Backstory. You happy now?" He lightly punched Kagami's shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

But he was stopped before he could get anywhere close to it.

"Let's play right now," Kagami said, his voice firm as he turned towards Aomine. "Basket."

Because he might not be able to go back in time and save Aomine, but he could at least soothe his wound and hopefully, help it heal.

.

It was at midnight when Kuroko and Satsuki received the message to head for the basketball court near the bar Kagami worked at. When they arrived there, the rest of the miracles were present too. Despite it being late at night, they all didn't look tired. Instead, their eyes focused on two figures on the court.

Kagami and Aomine stood wearing their sweaters (and in Kagami's case, a borrowed one) and basketball shorts, a basketball in hand. Upon seeing Kuroko and Satsuki's arrival, the redhead nodded with a small smile.

 _Watch,_ everyone could almost hear the voice dropping into an almost-snarl even though no one spoke. _I'm going to beat him._

They both were sore after what they did earlier, but they hardly felt the pain due to their laser focus at each other. Satsuki wordlessly took the ball and threw it in the air for the two men to contest. She looked worried and a little hopeful as she stepped away and returned next to Kuroko.

Kagami was the first to grab it. They gave it their a hundred-percent right from the get-go with Aomine didn't make it easy for the former Seirin ace. They danced around each other with ferocity. The ball moved from left to right, right to left, dribbled down between the legs and feints were plentiful, it was difficult to keep track.

The first person to score fifteen times won.

With one particularly flawless pivot, Kagami broke past Aomine's defences. He didn't waste time charging towards the ring, but Aomine caught up in an insane burst of speed. His eyes glowed icy blue—static flew all around him as he seamlessly entered the zone.

Everyone's eyes were wide when they saw the redhead scoring anyway.

When Kagami turned around, he, too, was in the zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm also writing a oneshot for AoKaga day and I have way too many ideas in my head so I might be spamming this tag for the few weeks to come!! Bear with my obsessed ass!
> 
> One concept that I've been wanting to write is glassblower Kagami and his creation-come-to-life Aomine! God, I've been dying to write that for a while now.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite this not being the first time he'd been in the zone, Kagami would never get used to the sensation of being pulled ten feet under.

It felt strangely tranquil even though in reality, it was anything but. His body was so light, he could do what he thought he couldn't, and he was sure the same could be said about Aomine. His stormy blue eyes glowed as he dashed around the court like a panther. His footwork was so out of this world, it helped him move so gracefully just like an elegant and deadly strike of lightning.

To an outsider, it might look like Aomine's movement was erratic; unplanned. However, after spending so many hours playing against this man whose talent was too much for the owner to handle, Kagami understood that it wasn't instinct alone that drove his rival, but spatial awareness, knowledge and experience.

 _Why didn't_ I _come sooner?_

Perhaps with Aomine in the picture, he would've pursued his goal as an NBA player for real instead of stopping halfway. Maybe right now, they'd be playing like this in the big stadium, cheered on by thousands of people instead of on a street court somewhere, observed by a handful of people.

_"Stop thinking unnecessary thoughts, Bakagami."_

The redhead's eyes looked straight ahead at Aomine who turned around after he scored. He didn't speak, yet Kagami could hear him.

Both of them found themselves grinning, sweat dripping down as they continued playing under the moonlight.

This whole time, the Miracles watched them intently with a gleam in their eyes. Satsuki had both of her hands covering her mouth as she tried to stop tears from falling at the sight of his Dai-chan smiling like basketball was the most enjoyable thing in his life.

"It's breathtaking." Kuroko muttered in awe, his eyes wide open. He watched as his two lights danced around each other wordlessly, yet their battle cries drummed on silently.

"Aw, shucks," Kise was smiling, but his entire body was trembling in excitement. While the blond was aware of Kagami's skill, he was pleasantly surprised to see that he could hold his own against the player he once looked up to. "I wanna play against Aominecchi too."

Murasakibara did nothing, not even eat. He stared as if hypnotised while Midorima had his arms crossed, one hand perhaps holding onto his opposite arm a bit too firmly that his nails turned white.

"He has done it again." Akashi commented softly, a smile gracing his lips.

Everyone on the court was too absorbed with the match unfolding in front of them that they didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching them too, from behind the metal mesh.

"Is that Aomine?"

"...Looks like it."

The figures fell silent as they observed the graceful dance between the panther and the tiger that they didn't have the pleasure of witnessing back in high school.

"Imayoshi-san..." Wakamatsu sighed, his fingers balled into fists. "Do you think there was anything we could've done for him, back then?"

"Stop blaming yourself. No one could've pulled Aomine out of his rut, not even his old teammates. What happened was inevitable," The dark-haired former captain said with a sigh. Even if he didn't say that he often blamed himself too for what happened, he could tell that Wakamatsu knew. To an extent, everyone felt that way too. Teammates were there to support each other, yet they let one of their own break apart.

"I thought it was uncharacteristic that Atsushi left when he's usually asleep," Another voice said behind the pair. "But it looks like it was for a good cause."

They exchanged a greeting and continued watching the match. The winner wasn't clear yet, but Himuro shrugged with a smirk and grabbed a key from his pocket. Twirling it by the round chain, he turned around and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Wakamatsu frowned.

Himuro looked over his shoulder. "Opening my shop. Looks like I'm about to get a customer soon."

.

"I can't fucking believe it," Aomine growled low with his friends walking behind him and Kagami next to him even though he knew that deep down, he was glad to finally taste bitter defeat. "I can't believe someone like you beat me."

"Heh, I told you to watch your back. See what happens when you slack off?" Kagami slapped his friend's back teasingly. It went without saying that his chest puffed out in pride. He managed to beat Aomine on one-on-one, damn it! How cool was that?

The group chatted away as they made their way down the street towards the parking lot. It was a relief to see Aomine talking so naturally with his old friends. They looked far less tense too. It was obvious that what happened today was a sight that reassured them that everything would be okay.

Everyone soon dispersed using their own method of transportation while the two former aces now made their way home.

Their adrenaline still pumped long after the match had ended. It was a close one, but this time Aomine was the one who was outdone. The dark-skinned male grinned in satisfaction at the memory. Even now, his hand still trembled. If Kagami noticed how stupid he looked smiling at his hand like that, he didn't say a thing.

"Tatsuya!" The redhead paced towards his brother who was standing outside his shop, waving in return. He angled his head towards his shop and winked.

"You won, right?" He smirked as he let the two inside.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Kagami was unaware of the realisation that dawned on Aomine that very moment. They made a deal a few weeks ago that if Kagami beat him, then he got to choose what piercing would go where.

"I dunno. Guess?" Putting the piercing booklet on Kagami's hand, he laughed. The redhead flicked through it and hummed in amusement at the many variations.

"I swear," Aomine shuddered. "If you give me nipple piercings, I'm gonna cut all ties with you."

The snickering from Kagami's side was morbid. Especially when he huddled up with Himuro, taking turns pointing at the page and looking back at Aomine, then laughing like a pair of evil anime villains.

"Oi! Cut that out already." The dark-skinned male growled when the pair fell silent all of a sudden. They exchanged a nod and turned around.

"I wanted you to have a dick piercing, but," Kagami's smile grew wide, but there was something soft about it. Whatever he was about to say, Aomine knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. "I think you should touch-up that tattoo on your back instead."

Well, that wasn't too bad, Aomine decided. "I don't think it can be salvaged." He said instead while he took off his sweater and shirt to reveal a deformed basketball that was pretty much an oval shape. Himuro observed it thoughtfully as he tried to figure out what to do with it. It was sloppily done, no matter how much he looked at it.

"This is some bad inkwork." He complained as he mapped the tattoo. "Judging from the stretch, you got it when you were small, yeah?" Aomine hummed in confirmation, unaware of Kagami who was drinking in the sight of the dark, muscular back.

But not with Himuro's hand running all over it. With a grunt, he grabbed his brother's wrist. "So, you can do it, right?"

Seeing the obvious display of jealousy, the dark-haired male snorted. "Yeah, of course," When Kagami turned around to trace the tattoo himself and had a chat about something with Aomine, Himuro shook his head and whispered. "Taiga, Taiga, Taiga. Always so easy to read."

The tattoo artist got to work immediately. After making the necessary preparation, he painted over the dull and faded ink on Aomine's back while Kagami what amazing thing his best friend created. The ugly, oval-basketball that was previously there could hardly be seen anymore. He had painted over it with fresher, more saturated ink that looked gorgeous on Aomine's dark skin. The flame, too, looked wilder, brighter, just like how Aomine played on the court.

There was something symbolic about it.

It was beautiful.

.

First day back at college was never fun. It was a miracle that Aomine turned up for his lecture and managed to stay awake through it all. It wasn't like he fully listened to the session, though. He mostly sat there staring at the screen blankly with Satsuki constantly elbowing him.

She took off her red-framed glasses and scowled at her childhood friend. "Stop spacing out! She's explaining the coming group assignment. It's next week, you know?"

"Shut up, have I ever failed any of my subjects?" The blunette rested his face in his crossed arms, pushing his notebook away while he was at it. When he heard Satsuki's resigned sigh, he muttered, "Hey, Satsuki... say, if someone you like is a pornstar, would you still wanna date 'em or not?"

"Hah!? Where did that come from?" She opened her eyes wide, scandalised. Looked like she was a bit too loud because a few people turned towards them. Reducing her voice to a whisper, she leaned into her friend. "That would depend on how much you like them, right? I mean, a job is a job, and it's not fair to ask them to choose between one or the other..." She tapped a pencil against her chin. "If you really want to be with them, then you can overlook that, I'm sure."

"Easier said than done, though..."

Satsuki observed Aomine's figure intently and tried to deduce what was going on in his head. This was about Kagami, that much she knew. But a _pornstar_?

"Hmm..." She hummed. Sure, it was weird enough that the redhead suddenly put a brake on his part-time job. He even frequented Maji more and more often now, so it was safe to say he found a well-paying job. Couldn't be a pornstar, though, she thought. Must be quite sexual, regardless. "You're surprisingly possessive when it comes to your crush, Dai-chan."

"Like hell!" He answered perhaps a bit too defensively.

Satsuki lightly bowed her head apologetically at everyone around them, then slapped the back of Aomine's head resulting in the target groaning. "Just go for it. Time will only build your mutual trust. I'm sure you two will be fine. You don't wanna miss out on claiming Kagamin, do you?"

"I guess not... wait, what do you mean Kagami!?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

Aomine did just that, but he knew he did it in an abysmal, extremely unconvincing way that would never fool anyone, especially not someone as observant as his childhood friend. So, he rolled his eyes and dipped his forehead in his crossed arms again. "It's irritating. I really dunno what to do."

"I think you actually do," She giggled, amused at how much Aomine had changed in the span of a few months. "He's tolerated so much of your attitude, I think you should return the favour this time. Think about it. Is Kagamin being risque for the public, consensually, really all that bad?"

"But that means people will see his body..." He muttered desperately. "I don't want anyone to see him, dammit."

Satsuki stopped a giggle from escaping, but she failed. This was just too cute! "Shouldn't that make you proud, though? Look at it this way," She leaned towards Aomine. "People will be jealous to know that such a gorgeous man is yours! I can tell that Kagamin is a loyal boyfriend, so I think you have nothing to worry about."

That made the very simple Aomine perk up and his imaginary cat ears and tail went up with it. "You're right," His eyes sparkled. "Damn, you're a genius, Satsuki. Only the best for me, right? If not a sexy girl with banging bod and melon tits, it's gotta be Kagami," He grinned, proud of himself. "Besides, his pecs are pretty nice as a consolation prize—ow!" He flinched when Satsuki pinched his forearm hard.

"Stop being such a perv! Now, if you're done thinking of your soon-to-be-boyfriend, pay attention to the lecture."

.

The one-on-ones they had lately in the college basketball club had been so stellar, everyone tried to convince Aomine to join their upcoming game. The bastard tried to refuse with the shittiest excuses like him not liking the colour scheme of the jersey or because the manager didn't have big boobs (he got kicked on the shin by her for that—a deserved one), but he eventually relented because damn Kagami and his puppy face.

"I'm so excited for the game," Kagami practically skipped his way to Maji along with a disgruntled Aomine with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "Last year was amazing, I even got a few scouting requests."

That got Aomine's attention. He glanced at Kagami's bright, cheerful face. "And?"

"And what? I didn't take it, of course. Not planning to either. My legs are so close to breaking, I can feel it. Even if I go pro, I'll just retire in a few months and probably will never play ever again," He laughed. "I'd rather play casually than not at all. God forbid I can't do one-on-one with you anymore."

He expressed it in such a sincere tone that Aomine had to turn away, cheeks absolutely ablaze. _And who gave you the right to be so fucking cute!?_ This was the first time he ever felt so much affection for someone, he knew Satsuki was right. Letting go of Kagami because of his silly insecurities would be beyond stupid. He hadn't said anything about wanting to pursue a relationship with the redhead for a whole month now, and who knew how much longer Kagami was willing to wait for an answer.

It was decided that today, he would officially ask Kagami to be his boyfriend. He knew the bastard would say yes, but he was still damn nervous. Should he buy something? Dress up a little? Prepare an entire speech professing his undying love under the moonlight while serenading?

Okay, maybe not the latter.

Ugh, maybe he should ask Kuroko for advice since Satsuki would be annoying. But would the phantom have any experience in this? Maybe he should go to Kise instead... wait, no! Not Kise. Definitely not Kise. Oh, what about Kagami's 'brother' Himuro? After a few seconds of deliberation, Aomine decided that he didn't want to be scrutinised by those judgemental, unreadable eyes.

"Aho, stop thinking. You're gonna faint." Kagami slung an arm around Aomine's shoulder.

"Fuck off!" He ducked away, making the redhead laugh, but as he looked away in embarrassment, he spotted a sports shop. That was a perfect place to get something for Kagami. "Wait here. I've got something I need to buy."

"What? I can just come with you." He frowned, but Aomine quickly shook his head.

"I'll be quick. Go get some burger or something. I'll catch up with you." There was conveniently a Maji branch nearby. Not waiting for Kagami's response, he paced towards the shop.

Ignoring the shopkeeper's greeting, Aomine browsed the shelves to see a variety of shoes, professional team jerseys and equipment, but when he saw the keyring section, his expression brightened. A basketball one would be nice for the dork. He thought about which one to get, but he settled with a flat acrylic basketball print attached on a keyring along with a small Bulls jersey acrylic as well. Aomine grabbed a Cleveland one for himself.

After paying for it, he headed for Maji burger expecting to see Kagami holding a huge bag of burgers, but he couldn't find anyone with striking red hair. Aomine tried calling him, but it went to mailbox after a few rings.

So, he went to the counter to ask the cashier. "Hey, did you see a super tall redhead ordering something? He comes here often, always asking for a stupid amount of cheeseburgers."

"Ah, him!" The girl smiled. "I saw him outside about to walk in but he ended up leaving with two other men."

"Huh?" Aomine blinked. "Do they have colourful hair too?"

"No, just black. They're a bit shorter than him too, lankier," She tried recalling details but unfortunately, she didn't watch that closely. "They went that way."

"Thanks!" The bluehead ran outside towards the direction indicated by the cashier. It could be just his college friends—hell, maybe even Imayoshi and Himuro for all he knew, but that didn't explain why the mailbox. 

Kagami couldn't have gone far. Aomine only left for a few minutes, after all. He ran while looking through the glass windows of the shops to see if he could spot the vibrant red hair, but he didn't find anything remotely close. He must've finished searching the entire strip of the block when he came across a small alleyway to the right.

He stopped there for a few seconds and looked ahead on the main road. The strip went on for a few more blocks and just ahead, there were some forks on the road. Putting a finger on his chin, he began to flick through many possibilities in his head.

Well, it was time to use the deduction skill he developed while studying forensic, he supposed. This time, it wouldn't be for meaningless assignments.

No way Kagami could've gone straight because Aomine would've been able to see him. The next turn was also a bit far away, and he wouldn't be able to reach it unless he ran. So, Aomine followed the small alleyway to his right. As he walked, alarms were bringing in his head. Kagami was a big guy, so surely, he was able to protect himself. However, aside from brawling, Aomine didn't know if the guy could actually fight or not.

What did these guys want? It was entirely possible for multiple men to overpower one untrained person, muscles or not. He watched the road where it looked like some cardboard boxes in the corner had been moved, so he turned there.

His stomach lurched.

At the first glance, everything was normal, but not for him. When he crouched down to observe the puddle of water, he could see sliding marks and liquid from it splattering onto the wall showing signs of resistance. He could also see a faint mark of smeared blood on the wall like someone tried to prop themselves up after falling.

"Kagami!" He yelled out and ran ahead as quickly as his feet could take him (which was very damn fast).

The narrow path felt like it went on for forever, but he could see a dead-end approaching, so he came to a stop and looked around for any sign of the redhead. However, there were a few doors that probably led to the backdoor of some shops. With a groan, Aomine tried to yank it open one by one, but none of them budged.

Not wanting to break into every single door, Aomine looked at the door handles and the ground for some sort of clue. In the back of his head, there was still the worry that he was on a wild goose chase and that Kagami was all right, after all. But if there was indeed some sort of violence that happened here, he couldn't turn a blind eye.

That was when he saw another smudged mark of blood on one of the handles. His insides twisted.

So Aomine braced himself and he threw his full weight onto the door, destroying it in the process.

The first thing he saw was Kagami. Then the two men crouching near him.

"What the fuck!?" One of them quickly stood up but made no move to attack him. Instead, he paled and looked like he was about to throw up.

So Aomine did the hitting for him. The dark-skinned male lunged forward, pulled his arm back and let his fist make contact with the guy's nose. He immediately fell unconscious while the other tried to make a run for it only for Aomine to grab him by the collar and slammed his knee onto the stranger's stomach. The shorter man doubled over in pain as he tried to crawl away only to be kicked by Aomine and stepped on, right on the chest.

"What did you do to him." The bluehead snarled, his blue eyes darkening with anger. "What the FUCK did you do to him!?"

"Nothing... nothing..." He defended only to be kicked on the side.

"Why is he half-naked, fucker!?" The mere thought of this vermin laying a finger on Kagami boiled his blood. He wanted to snap this asshole's neck but somehow managed to stop himself.

"He's—" The assailant gasped in pain. "Camboy... he's a camboy."

"So what the _fuck_ does that have to do with anything!?" Aomine grabbed him by the collar and jerked it violently. "Someone being a camboy doesn't mean you can force yourselves on him!" Furious, he slammed his skull right onto the guy's face, making him fall unconscious immediately. "God, that was a bad idea." A bit disoriented now, Aomine rubbed his temple and quickly crouched next to Kagami to help him up, not forgetting to put a jacket over him.

The redhead was still unconscious. Light traces of cuts and bruises could be seen on his face which made Aomine want to kill those two boys even more. However, Kagami's well-being was more important. So, he made his way to the main street where he hailed the cab and headed to his place.

Thankful that his parents were still at work, Aomine eased Kagami onto the bed where he quickly grabbed a first aid kit and made sure to disinfect the cuts.

As he patched Kagami up, he stirred.

"...Aomine?" Was his first word.

And the blunette never thought he ever felt this relieved in his entire life. He grasped Kagami by the shoulders and pursed his lips together before speaking. "What happened, idiot?"

The redhead slowly sat up while rubbing the back of his head where a lump started to form. He winced a little at the stinging sensation. Kagami looked disoriented for a moment as he took in where he was. When he was relaxed enough, he took a deep breath and pulled Aomine into a hug. "Shit, you found me."

"Yeah." The taller male ran his fingers through Kagami's hair gently as he let his friend regain his bearing a bit more.

"That was so lame," Kagami sighed, his body trembling a little as he buried his nose on the curve of Aomine's nose, catching a whiff of his familiar, comforting scent. "They said they were my fans. Asked me to take a selfie in a quieter place and..."

"How did you not see that coming?" Despite his seemingly condescending words, there was no bite in them. "Don't you know how dangerous a job in the sex industry is? Guys or girls, it's the same shit. Creeps are gonna come running at you if given the chance." He wanted so badly to yell at Kagami for being reckless, but he knew that the last thing the redhead needed was more stress. He might be an ass, but he wasn't a thoughtless monster.

Kagami nodded into Aomine's neck. "My viewers have been so nice to me. I didn't think—"

"OHS, you stupid idiot. Don't you do your own research?" At the nervous chuckle from Kagami's side, Aomine eased him down onto the bed again. This time, laying next to him and cradling his head. "You all good?"

"...I'm fine now," Kagami muttered weakly. "Besides, it wasn't like I didn't go down without a fight."

"I saw. Thanks to that, I found you. Next time try not to go off with strangers, okay? You'll get stabbed or something."

It took a few seconds for it to click, but when it did, Kagami smiled while clutching Aomine closer. What happened was horrific, but he mostly recovered already. It was just nice to cuddle the other male like this. He might as well act traumatised so he could remain in this position. "Hah. Forensic student, huh?"

"Forensic student." It was followed with a nod. There were a few minutes silence before Aomine reached into his pocket and dangled the keychain next to Kagami low enough to rub him with it.

"What?" He turned to see an acrylic basketball keychain along with a Bulls jersey one. "Thought you were a Cleveland guy."

"I am," Aomine dangled another one he chose, then pushed the Bulls one into the redhead's hand. "This is for you."

Boy, Kagami loved it when Aomine got embarrassed. He looked away while scratching his head and jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. "Matching keychains? Really?"

"Hey, shut up!" Aomine was quick to pull away and sit up, his face ablaze with embarrassment. However, when he glanced at Kagami who kept saying 'this is so lame', Aomine noted that his face said otherwise. The marketing student had an ear-to-ear grin while he stared fondly at the gift and attached it to his own set of keys.

Kagami's heart was practically screaming inside his ribcage. This was the first present Aomine gave him. At some point, he was worried that the bluehead didn't wanna date a camboy after all, but apparently, it was a needless worry. He was twenty years old, dammit. Why did a simple gift make him so damn ecstatic?

"Uh... so," Aomine cleared his throat while twiddling with his Cleveland keychain. "Ummm..."

Kagami stared at the other expectantly.

"Well, I think you being a camboy... isn't bad."

"I know that."

"Ugh, that's not what I'm saying!"

"So what are you trying to say?" Kagami already knew, but he wanted to bully Aomine some more. It wasn't often that the opportunity presented itself, after all.

"You gonna continue torturing me? Really?" And Aomine knew that Kagami knew.

"I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Screw you," With a deep breath to steady himself, he finally found his words. "Willyougooutwithme?"

"...Okay, what the fuck?"

"I hate you and your stupid face." Aomine threw a pillow at his maybe-now-boyfriend's face and ran out of the bedroom with Kagami laughing and trailing after him. Before he could say anything, he bumped into Aomine's muscular back.

"Hey, why did you stop walking—ooh."

In the dining room stood a middle-aged woman and man who stared at them wide-eyed. They paused mid-action of unpacking their belongings while Aomine fidgeted on spot.

"Oh," The woman put a hand on her lips, and the action was mirrored by her husband. "Oh my. Oh my!" She immediately dropped her bag and charged towards Kagami in a dash that could only be described as Aomine-in-the-zone speed. "What's your name, sweetheart?" She grasped Kagami's hands and shook them violently with a bright, welcoming smile. Her perfume was mild, floral.

"Mum! Leave him alone!" Aomine groaned.

"Kagami Taiga... ma'am!" He flinched when her hand cupped his cheek and observed his face closely. Then, he glared daggers at Aomine who jumped back a little.

"Daiki! You didn't do this, did you?"

"What? No!"

For a moment, she kept staring sceptically at her son, and Kagami thought it was probably a good idea to intervene before his maybe-now-boyfriend got slapped so hard he fainted. "Ah, no, actually... I got into a fight earlier and he saved me. He had nothing to do with it."

"What a relief..." Putting a hand on her heart, she sighed in contentment along with her husband. Then, she pulled the redhead towards the couch. "Come sit, come sit! It's not every day that Daiki brings anyone home except for Satsuki-chan. We started to think that he doesn't _have_ friends!"

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you, Kagami-kun," Aomine's dad said, voice cracking like he was about to cry. "You see, after high school, he became so moody and stopped bringing anyone home... not even Tetsu."

Kagami turned towards Aomine who looked a bit panicked at the prospect of them getting along, which only made the former grin mischievously as he looked at the pair. He was going to be polite, of course, but now he wanted to pick on Aomine some more. He didn't miss the look of horror on his host's face upon recognising what kind of shit Kagami was going to pull. "He did turn away from everyone at some point, but he's a lot better nowadays! I love spending time with your son, Aomine-san."

Again, the two let out a collective sigh of relief. "That's good," The mother smiled brightly. "Daiki is stubborn and can be a handful, but he's a nice person at heart. Please take care of him, Kagami-kun. Ah, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"If that is okay with you two!" Kagami grinned. "I'm pretty good at cooking, so will you let me handle dinner?" When Aomine's parents practically hugged the redhead and cooed at what a nice, upstanding and responsible young man he was, he shot a smirk at Aomine that said he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

When his parents _finally_ left, Kagami shrugged. "I think they don't hate me," He walked towards Aomine and flicked his forehead, making the dark-skinned male grunt in pain. "Now, will you ask me out properly?"

"Making my parents love you like that, that's a low fucking blow." Aomine rubbed the sore spot and growled. When Kagami laughed and walked towards the kitchen to start prepping dinner, the blunette only watched. He fucked a lot of girls before, but he never once asked anyone out. He knew Kagami would say yes, yet he was still damn nervous.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. They enjoyed the teriyaki burger, homemade chips and garden salad Kagami cooked up. His parents looked like they were about to adopt the redhead right there and then when they tasted how _amazing_ the food was. Aomine felt like the odd one out, seeing how chummy all three of them had become. This was exactly why he didn't want them to meet Kagami.

When silence finally settled for more than two seconds, Aomine cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Uhm," He murmured. "Actually, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Daiki?" His father wiped his lips with a serviette.

"Kagami is not my friend," He gulped as everyone stared at him. "He's... uh, I like him. I want to date him."

A pin could drop and it could be heard. Kagami was downright shocked that Aomine chose to come out of the closet right _now_ , but at the same time, he was flattered. It made everything that much more official even though the bastard hadn't asked him out yet.

"You're gay?" His looked gobsmacked. "But... what about that box full of Mai-chan?" That made Kagami snort.

"Hey, how did you find that!?" Aomine slammed his hands against the dining table, blushing, but he settled down quite quickly. His shoulders sagged in resignation as he looked away from the group. "No, I'm bi. I'm 20 years old now. I can choose who I want or not wanna date—"

Aomine's mother started crying and her husband rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed into her hands.

"That's... bad, isn't it?" Kagami nudged his now-boyfriend-I-guess with his elbow.

"Daiki... Daiki...!" She stood up and paced around the table. Kagami was about to stand up and defend Aomine from an oncoming slap when she swiftly pulled her son into a hug. "You'll adopt a child, right?"

"...Wait, what?" The two young adults blinked, confused.

"I want a grandchild. A girl, preferably. We'll name her Naoko."

"What?" They repeated, faces blank.

"The wedding is going to be Japanese-style. We'll go to Sapporo and—"

"Wait, wait, wait! Mum! We're not getting married! We're just going out. Dating. He's my boyfriend, not my fiance!"

"Dear," She looked at her husband. "Do you think Okinawa is better?"

"No, remember that shrine we went to during our trip? I think Kyoto is better," When the woman nodded fervently, he smiled at Aomine and tapped his shoulder. "That was a big surprise, but..." He sighed. "It's no use arguing with you. You're as thick-headed as they come."

"So... you guys are okay with it?" Obviously expecting a lot more resistance and perhaps a huge fight, he stared in disbelief.

"It's not easy, you know," His father sighed. "Your friends might be understanding, but..."

"I know. It's fine, I don't care." Not like he cared what people had to say about him anyway. As he said that, Aomine looked as confident as if he was standing in the court with a ball in hand.

"Then, it's fine. We just want you to be happy, Daiki." The two smiled gently, and immediately, Aomine's shoulders sagged. Looked like if there was anyone's opinion he minded, it was his parents'. The sight warmed Kagami's heart, because as rebellious as his boyfriend seemed like, he respected his parents a whole lot.

It made him want to call his dad, honestly. He hadn't been doing that enough. And maybe tell him not to worry about giving him monthly money anymore.

When the two eldest left the dining room, Kagami and Aomine remained seated on the dining table, neither one speaking or looking at each other, but there was no tension.

Then suddenly, Aomine lifted his head up and stared at Kagami who echoed the gesture.

"Wait, we _are_ dating, right?"

Kagami rolled his eyes.

.

_RedTiger._

It had been five months since he first streamed, and while he had not always maintained his top spot, he remained one of the most loved cammers on the website. His pining story over Mystery Man had been finished for two weeks, yet his popularity and channel interaction remained.

Everyone came for his bangin' bod, but stayed because of how much he genuinely cared for his viewers, and also because of his bangin' bod.

And now...

"You bastards better stay away from him, okay? He's _my_ boyfriend and if you dare hurt—"

"Okay, okay, I gotta stop you right there, Panther." Kagami stroke his healing bruises and cuts that got everyone extremely worried when he first aired after the incident. He vaguely told everyone the story about the two fans who tried to assault him, and of course, everyone reacted in horror.

Kagami didn't forget to thank everyone else who had met him in person for their stellar manners and respect for distance.

And apparently, Aomine, or rather, Panther, was here to tell everyone to back off. While the protectiveness flattered him, it was downright embarrassing to be coddled like that for everyone to see.

[MilkyWay]: can panther take off his clothes too?  
[lostintheforest]: is it bad that he's way hotter than i imagined lol  
[Antoinette222]: Damn, he's better looking than my ugly-ass sketch

The comments made Aomine put forth a shit-eating grin that Kagami wanted to slap away. He didn't get the chance to do it, though, because the bastard was quick to take off tight-fitting blank tank to reveal his, okay, pretty damn hot body. Kagami was just as tongue-tied as everyone else, especially when he flaunted his belly piercing and spun around to reveal the tattoo Himuro fixed up. It healed nicely and looked stunning against his dark skin.

"Wait, this is _my_ channel!" Kagami stood up and shoved Aomine roughly onto the bed and started wrestling his skinny-jeans-clad boyfriend.

With their lower halves facing the camera, the dark-skinned male laughed as he grabbed Kagami by the waist tightly and reversed their position so the redhead was underneath him.

"So," Straddling Kagami who already groaned in defeat, hands sprawled out, Aomine looked over his shoulder at the screen and smirked. "Who wanna watch Tiger get fucked senseless?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR AAAA I LOVE YOU GUYS, definitely BEST audience I've ever had in any fandom!!!! The reception has been so nice, I'm already preparing my next oneshot! I have a lot of ideas to throw around, so hopefully see you guys in the next AoKaga fic <3
> 
> But seriously, I hope you like this last chapter. I feel like I kinda slipped into OOC territory... which is the last thing I want happening. Hopefully, I was just reading too much into it!
> 
> ~~Wow, over 65k words across 3 fics written in 31 days. I need a divine intervention~~


	6. Bonus

It was late at night, around 8 PM when the moon was high and the sky was blanketed with a mass of grey cloud. In the distance, thunder rumbled as a sign that a storm was brewing. Pedestrians hurried along to get in the train and back home before the rain started pouring.

A man wrapped in a dark blue shirt and cloth pants with steel-capped boots unlocked the door to his residence and carelessly flung his shoes onto the genkan. The hallway itself was empty. The light had been turned off, but there was a few bowls of food neatly wrapped with cling wrap sitting on the table. It was still warm which meant that his boyfriend had taken the time to heat it up before his arrival. He quickly savoured the delicious hamburg steak with steamed vegetables, gulped a glass of water and chucked the dishes into the dishwasher.

He then jumped into the shower to wash off all the dirt and grime thanks to the very disturbing nature of his job. Especially today, he had to deal with a crime scene—probably not murder. More like suicide. Studying blood for so long could really get to you, hence why he was glad for his attentive boyfriend who already prepared a warm bath.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom without knocking.

"Fucker!" Kagami jumped. He was stark naked with a big dildo in his ass that was facing the camera. "Can you knock next time? I swear..."

"What for? I know you'll be camming around this time anyway. Go do your thing and I'll do my own thing." With a smirk, he ripped the towel away from his waist to reveal his muscular ass that was met with many keysmashes on the computer screen, courtesy of Kagami's viewers.

"Anyway." The redhead rolled his eyes and re-adjusted the camera to focus back on his ass, then began pumping the thick, red silicone dildo in and out of him again, all while Aomine put on a boxer and threw himself on the bed. Kagami hissed in pleasure and arched his back, then took some time to look at the screen to show his drugged look.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it close when the toy brushed against his prostate. It came out as a repressed moan instead. It was getting difficult to move in that position, so he took a deep breath and turned around so he was sitting on the plush single sofa. The cammer spread his legs wide and continued pumping the item inside his tender hole.

A loud jingle signature to Animal Crossing played in the background.

"Stop that!" Kagami snapped.

"Stop what?" His asshole of a boyfriend grinned from behind his Nintendo Switch.

"That!" He pulled the dildo out of him and practically threw it at Aomine who avoided the attack. The sticky silicon object made contact with the backboard and fell onto the bed. "Get out of my room!"

"Naw," He snickered as he made his way towards his boyfriend and leaned close to the mic while whispering in a low, baritone voice reserved only for fucking Kagami. Usually. "100k bells for a dick pic. Going once. Going twice."

" _BASTARD_!"

[meteor222]: deal  
[ShyGirl_x]: TAKE MY BELLS  
[WishingStar]: 150k for yours and Tiger's?

"Stop ruining my sessions."

"What do you mean? I'm making it better." Aomine snorted, then cracked up laughing while Kagami tried hard to resist a snort but failed. In the end, both of them doubled over laughing until Kagami lost his erection.

Their combined laughter soon died down. Kagami wiped tears from the corner of his eyes and when he opened them, Aomine was right in front of him. His blue eyes were soft and filled with love as their lips locked together, making Kagami hum in contentment. The blunette's were slightly chapped but it was a nice contract to Kagami's soft ones. The two did nothing but lightly press themselves together with Aomine gently cupping Kagami's cheek and stroking his skin.

"Mm..." The redhead sighed as he angled himself to the right so he could deepen the sweet kiss that soon became more than that. Aomine drew away slightly to tug on his boyfriend's lower lip, then let go to make a small 'pop' sound. The two stared at each other longingly for a few seconds before diving back in. This time, with their tongues.

The kiss was slow, passionate and sensual. Kagami and Aomine had long forgotten that they were in front of the camera. It didn't happen all the time, but on some rare occasions, it did. And when it did, everyone got to see how deep in love these two were. The arrogant and blunt Panther who smiled at Tiger like the redhead was the only person in the world for him. The hot-headed and easily-embarrassed Tiger who'd shyly return the tender gaze with one of his own like he wouldn't love another but Panther.

Some people might think that this love story was artificially created to start a conversation and kickstart RedTiger's popularity. But the non-believers were fools to think that. One look at their photos together was enough to show that it went far beyond that.

It had been three years and they were still going strong. Aomine had been nothing but supportive too and would occasionally appear as a guest. Sometimes, he'd even start camming when Kagami was away.

Aomine thought it fun to have this bunch of fans drooling over his body. There were some creeps here and there but the chat was always quick to chase them away. Aomine would just watch and compliment everyone who behaved in that low, sexy bed voice that everyone couldn't get enough of.

"You know what'll be funny?" Aomine was currently on his phone streaming himself half-naked. Using Kagami's account, of course. In fact, some people discussed about changing the channel name from _RedTiger_ into something else. Like maybe _TigerPanther_ or something lame like that. "Actually, let me do it. It won't be as fun if I describe it."

Hopping off the bed, he trailed towards the bathroom where he could hear running water. He turned the knob which was positively unlocked, then aimed the camera at the nude Kagami who had his back turned towards the door.

"Yo, Taiga." Thanks to his Japanese accent, it came out as 'Tiger'.

"Dinner's in the oven still." The redhead replied without looking. Instead, he continued washing his body.

"Taiga," He walked deeper into the bathroom and grabbed the shoulder slick with soap. "Say hi."

"Hi to wh—YOU BASTARD!" Kagami immediately lunged towards the phone to no avail. "How many times have I told you to _stop_ using my account!?" He grabbed a towel to cover his dick which everyone had already seen anyway.

"Haha! Why're you so red? Being naked for the camera is your full-time job!" Aomine snatched the towel away and set the phone on the sink, behind the faucet. It gave everyone a nice view of the shower. The blunette stripped his pants, boxer and slapped Kagami's ass to join him.

"I swear... I'll get you back one of these days." The cammer gritted his teeth but his protests died down when Aomine's lips latched onto his.

"I haven't had my fill of my Tiger today," He rubbed their groins against each other, making Kagami hiss in pleasure that jolted his cock alive. With a low voice, Aomine glanced up at Kagami and gave him a smirk. "You'll let me feast to my heart's content, right?"

Kagami cursed internally. That was playing unfair and the fucker knew it. Instead of answering, he turned his face away and muttered, "...Whatever."

With a chuckle, Aomine licked his boyfriend's ear and let his tongue trail down to his neck. His fingers were quick to take Kagami's rosy buds where he tugged on the nice piercings—new additions.

"Hnn..." He whined at the sensation of his nipples being tugged and played with. Those piercings certainly didn't help his case.

Cherry on top, Aomine leaned down and took one of the two blings between his teeth and started pulling on it, making his boyfriend curl his fingers into the blunette's scalp. Kagami said nothing except moans, but judging from how he arched his back, Aomine dared to bet that the cammer was enjoying it.

"My Tiger's waking up..." His calloused palms made their way towards Kagami's cock where he squeezed it, making the redhead gasp. Mischievously, he trailed up towards the other's ear once more and whispered, "Where do you want me?"

"Fuck you—hn!" Kagami arched his back once more when Aomine squeezed harder. "Inside—" He breathed out. "Inside me. Inside me! Fuck. Quick!"

"Well, guess we gotta give everyone a good show." With a lazy smirk, Aomine spun Kagami so that he was facing the phone. "And try to not fall, okay?" The dark-skinned male dropped to his knees, parted his boyfriend's buttcheek and started licking on the puckered hole.

"That's so fucking unfair!" Kagami leaned forward and he would've fallen had he not have his shoulder pressed against the wall next to him. "Shit. Shit." The barrage of curse persisted as Aomine refused to let up. That smart tongue lapped everything up while his balls were being fondled. "Just fuck me already..."

"Since you asked so nicely..." The blunette thrust three fingers into his partner's ass for good measure before grabbing the well-used lube placed among the shampoo bottles. There were so many damn tubes of lubes scattered around the house, it was laughable. This one time, Aomine gave everyone a tour of all their hidden lubes. Fun times.

Distracted by Kagami's muscular back, Aomine smeared a good amount onto his cock before slamming into Kagami in one smooth motion that threw him off balance. Thank god for Aomine's ungodly reflex. He easily caught Kagami in his arms just before he fell and got a concussion or something stupid like that.

"Careful there, big boy." He nibbled on the earlobe before easing him onto the sink. "Hold on and make a pretty face for the camera." With a wink, he started fucking Kagami hard and fast.

The poor redhead had the tip of his tongue lolling out as Aomine plowed into him with reckless abandon. Gone was the thought that he was once again being fucked for everyone to see. Not even the constant pinging of messages and donation snapped the two back into reality. Kagami's face was beet red and his eyes were glazed in desire.

From that angle, all everyone could see was Kagami's charming flushed expression, those puffy nipples and the piercings that swayed back and forth, and Aomine's strong hips slamming into him.

 _RedTiger_ had always been known for his extremely lewd expressions and this was no different.

When he came, he threw his head back and moaned loudly, both men were thankful that they lived in a house and not an apartment. Imagine the complaints.

"Mm, you're the best, Taiga." With a kiss on the back of the head, Aomine pulled out of him.

This kind of lifestyle was surprisingly nice. There was no fixed schedule nor a boring day. If once upon a time Aomine felt possessive of his boyfriend, now it was gone. He could see why Kagami enjoyed camming. Letting your carnal desire show was surprisingly... liberating.

"Now—"

"Ao-cchi! Kaga-cchi!" Came the very annoying voice they didn't really want to hear right now.

"Did you forget to lock the door?" Kagami slapped the back of his boyfriend's head when he received a blank expression in return. "Great. Now we won't be able to kick him out for the rest of the day. Great!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I was tired, okay?"

"Not tired enough to not fuck me, apparently. Anyway, let's hide and pretend we're not home." He picked up his phone and before he could say anything to his audience, Kise barged into the bedroom where their ensuite door was open.

"Scandalous!" The blond gasped dramatically but wasn't fazed anyway. "Hi, hi!" He waved at the camera.

[MizukiMizumizu]: It's pretty man again!  
[Saltyffjkog]: Hi pretty man

"What did they say? What did they say about me?" Kise annoyingly tried to look at the phone but Kagami quickly moved it out of reach.

"Why're you here?" Aomine tapped his foot against the tiled floor restlessly.

"You guys are so cold! I just wanted to show you this. Ta-daa!" He held out one of Japan's women's magazine with Kise on the cover.

"Cool. No one cares. Get out."

"Ao-cchi, so mean! I wasn't even done talking," With a pout, he flipped through the pages and showed them both an eye-popping sight. "Look, you're featured here!"

Kagami was quick to snatch the magazine and ran his eyes over the article.

 _Red Hot Passion! One Man's Journey to Stardom_ , it said.

"Pfft... Bahahaha!" Aomine cackled wildly at the lame title and the most suggestive facial expression attached along with the article. "Oh my god, I can't believe they fucking did it!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kagami glared in disbelief at his boyfriend. "Did you fucking do this!?"

"Some chick asked me if they could interview me about you because y'know, Panther to the Tiger and all that jazz. I thought she was some fake reporter, but she actually did it. Oh my god. Can I have this page and like, stick it on the wall? Frame it?"

"I will _kill_ you!" Kagami shoved his hysterical boyfriend out of the bathroom along with Kise who laughed along. "Can you believe his audacity?" He asked the stream.

[MintGumChoc]: im like, buying that mag right now  
[shinttos]: i think my mom just got it... reading  
[shootingstar22]: I'm YELLING right now

"Geez, thanks for the support, guys." The redhead rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna deal with those assholes, so I'll see you guys next time, yeah?" Pressing the end stream button and throwing his phone onto the couch, he started cursing at his asshole of a boyfriend.

.

Aomine couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned in his bed before finally deciding to step out of the sheet. His toes touched the floor, he grabbed Kagami's phone and walked outside into the dining room.

It was 2 AM, so no one would probably tune in, but whatever.

Aomine started the stream in the non-explicit area. Notifications were sent to everyone who enabled it, and within a few minutes, three people joined.

"Okay, what're you naughty people doing still up at this time?" His voice was slightly cracked due to sleepiness and it certainly did things to the three viewers.

[Supan0va]: i wouldn't miss a stream for the damn world  
[cherryberry]: Panther~ speak for yourself!  
[Anon_Code]: was doing my homework. oops.

"Alright, alright," He chuckled low before yawning and running fingers through his hair. "Look, I've been thinking."

[Anon_Code]: thinking?  
[cherryberry]: As Tiger always says, please don't do that. You'll hurt your brain."

Aomine scoffed in amusement. "Fuck off. Anyway, I've been with him for five years now, so I was thinking... er, just thinking..."

[Supan0va]: DO IT  
[cherryberry]: Panther, yes!

"I haven't even _said_ anything!" He laughed. "I've been thinking about it for a few months now. It's really taking some sleep out of me. Things are going well, but I don't know if he'd... y'know."

[Anon_Code]: he'll say yes  
[cherryberry]: Hehe, invite us to the wedding.  
[Supan0va]: give him the nicest, reddest ring. you've got nothing to worry about. Tiger looooves you. He always says it on stream

"Okay... okay. I'll do it," He took a deep breath. "Maybe. I dunno. I'll have a look around in the shopping centre for a good ring," He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you guys are invited for sure, if he says yes."

[cherryberry]: We're here for the both of you! ❤️

Yep. This kind of lifestyle wasn't too bad. Maybe they were the lucky ones, getting all these amazing, sincere and supportive viewers, but that didn't change the fact that Aomine felt so grounded. Between Kagami and this side hustle, he had never been happier. He just gotta be brave now and take that one step forward!

With a renewed vigour, Aomine said his goodbye and climbed back into bed where Kagami stirred.

"Where did you go?" He yawned and let Aomine curl the pair of dark arms around him.

"Took a dump."

Both of them chuckled. With a kiss on the forehead, Aomine whispered a, "Good night" and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Kagami said yes


End file.
